Dragon of Ice
by PandaDerpz
Summary: This is a re-write of my story the Dragon Slayer of Ice(You'll need to read that first). I'm posting it earlier than I planed to but oh well. I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

I'll never forget the day my life changed forever. It had started so normal: Blue skies filled with white puffy clouds, and the sun shining at it's brightest. It was one of the most beautiful days Snowport Village had ever seen. You see, Snowport got it's name because it was always snowing there. On this particular day a fresh blanket of snow had fallen the night before and most of the village residents were outside enjoying the beautiful day, completely unaware of the darkness that would soon fall over them.

One little girl in particular was especially enjoying the winter day. Her name was Noell Winters, her hair was white as snow and her eyes blue as ice. She was a small child with skin like porcelain. She loved the snow and cold more than anything in the world. Happily she pranced about in a little blue dress, no coat and no shoes, the cold just didn't seem to affect her.

"Missed me! You throw like a girl Nicky!" She grinned teasingly at a boy with her hands firmly on her hips. Nicky was the nickname of Noell's twin brother, Nicholai. He was identical to his sister, only his hair was longer and messier and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue. Nicholai huffed adjusting the black scarf he wore proudly around his neck.

"Yea?" He huffed rolling a ball of snow "I bet you can't dodge this!" He smirked. Noell laughed twirling away from the snowball aimed towards her face. "Nyah!" She yelled sticking her tongue out. "You're terrible at this game." She pouted, falling backwards into the snow. A sigh of bliss escaped her lips as the cold blanket wrapped around her. Noell grunted as she felt something digging into her skin, reluctantly she sat up and swiped the object from under her.

It was a chunk of ice. Noell's eyes lit up as the object glistened in the light; For some reason, it fascinated her. "Pretty.." and at that moment a thought crossed her mind. With a shrug of her shoulders she munched down on the ice, gasping as it shattered in her mouth.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Nicholai yelled in shock and disgust. "Why eating that ice?!" His eyes went wide as she gave him a crazy look. "What?" he asked. "It taste sweet!" she grinned stuffing the rest in her mouth. Nicholai cringed, "You shouldn't eat things off the ground. Come on," he grabbed her hands, "We need you get you inside. The cold is starting to fry your brain."

"You're no fun Nicky!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Noell giggled, "Race you!" She yelled pushing Nicholai down in the snow and sprinting towards their cabin. "No fair!" He yelled running after her but Noell had already made it inside. She wiped the snow off herself and ran into the living room where their father sat in his favorite leather recliner reading the newspaper. Hearing the tiny footsteps approaching him the man -Alexander- peaked at her from beneath his reading glasses. Alexander was a handsome man with black hair and light blue eyes - his face was rough from years of work.

"Bored already?" He asked, smiling when she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out.

"No! Nicky made me come back in!"

Alexander raised a brow as his son who mimicked his sister. "Dad, she was eating ice off the ground!" He yelled waving his arms around dramatically. "That true?" He asked his daughter with a knowing look. "Yea..but it tasted god! And how can ice be dirty?! It's just frozen water!" She huffed and stomped her foot angrily.

Alexander chuckled and looked at his daughter lovingly. "You shouldn't eat things off the ground, Noell." A woman said. She was tall and petite with hair like Noell and Nicholai's. "You'll spoil your dinner." She winked a green eye. "Noell! Did you go outside in just your dress? Are you trying to catch a cold?" The woman - Winnona- frowned.

"I don't get cold mommy!" Noell grinned "I like the cold!"

"She is definitely your child Winnona." Alexander smirked at the blushing snowette. Winonna back in her younger days was a master ice wizard unlike Alexander, who preferred to play with fire, they were total opposites but that's what drew them together. "That may be so but she definitely has your personality."

"I think she's just weird.."

"Shut up!"

"That's enough you two! Nicholai you sister isn't weird and Noell you shouldn't tell people to shut up, it isn't polite." Winonna scolded. "Now you two go get ready for dinner! Go on." She smirked as her children grumpily marched up stairs. "Those two..I swear." She sighed. Her husband chuckled, wrapping his arm around her middle. "What do you expect? They are out kids after all."

"And I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." She smiled, twirling in his arms and giving him a kiss. "When do you think we should tell them?"

"Let's wait until after dinner. Hopefully by then they'll be calmed down and their bellies will be too full to argue."

"I somehow doubt that."

* * *

><p>Noell pushed a stood in front the bathroom sink and hopped on it. She glared at her reflection. "Bleck!" She gagged grabbing a pair of scissors from the cabinet and a fistful of her hair. "Bye bye!" She sneered chopping her hair off, leaving it to fall just below her ears. She absolutely hated her hair long. It got in the way of everything and people always stared at it.<p>

"Oh mom and dad are going to be so mad at you!" Nicholai smirked "It looks dumb."

"You look dumb." She huffed cleaning up the hair and pushing the stool back in it's place. "Is he awake?" She asked with her hands behind her back. Nicholai nodded, leading her towards his bedroom; It was painted a dark blue and there were toys and clothes everywhere you looked.

"You're a pig!" Noell

* * *

><p>crinkled her nose. Nicholai chucked and opened the doors to his closet. "You can come out now." He yelled to the darkness of the closet. A moment later a furry brown body skipped out. It was a brownish-orange cat with tan stripes and a tanned belly and paws. "Safe?" it asked with big brown eyes. "Yea, it's safe. Mom and dad are downstairs."<p>

"Did you have a nice nap Marlow?" Noell smiled

"Nap good!"

"You're so cute!" She squealed. Nicholai rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you named him Marlow." Hearing his comment Noell puffed her cheeks out and placed her fists on her hips. "What's wrong with his name? It's cute!" Nicholai rolled his eyes at her. "Yea," he smirked, "If he was a marshmallow!" Nicholai waited for Noell to make a come back but suddenly a loud noise ripped trough the air.

"What's that?" They asked at the same time.

* * *

><p>Clouds of black smoke filled the air and screams roared over the alarm. Alexander grimaced and rushed back inside of his home. "We need to get out of here now!"<p>

This panicked Winnona. "What? Why? Alexander what's going on?"

"The village is under attack."

Winona gasped, "By who?"

"Blood Reapers."

"No.." her eyes filled with fear. "T-that can't be! How can that be possible? You and I..." Her voice trailed off as Alexander cupped her face in his hands. "You and the kids needs to get out of here while you still have the chance."

"What about you?" Winonna cried "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get as many of the villagers to safety as possible and then," His face darkened "I'm going to give these son of a bitches a piece of my mind but right now my main concern is getting you three out of here."

"Okay.."

"That's my girl." Alexander smiled kissing her "Winonna," he took a deep breath, "I love you, and I always will."

"Don't talk like you aren't coming back!"

Alexander chuckled shaking is head lightly. "I'm going to do the very best I can but I can't promise anything. These bastards are tough. Listen, no matter what happens you're going to survival, okay? You, Noell, and Nicholai, will live on and be happy."

"I'm scared Al.."

"You? Scared? No, you don't get scared remember? You're the Ice Queen. Nothing scares you, isn't that what you told me? Winnona I need you to be brave for me, and for the kids."

"I will..I will! I love you Alexander Kindle and if you don't come back to me alive I'll bring you back from the dead and kick your ass! Do you understand me!?"

"There's the Winnona I know." Alex smiled gently "Go, they're getting closer."

* * *

><p>"Noell, Nicholai, we need to go!" Winonna sobbed rushing into Nicholai's room and slamming the door, she jumped as she heard the front door swing open and Alexander start yelling. "Mommy what's going on? You're scaring me.." Noell whispered. She had never seen her mommy looked so scared in her life. "Where's daddy?"<p>

"Mom what's going on?"

"Nicholai, Noell, I need you to listen to mommy ok?" She smiled seeing she had their full attention. "There are bad people attacking the village."

Noell's eyes widened, "Bad people?..do you think Devin is ok?"

"Yea baby I'm sure he's fine. Listen, these people want to hurt us. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Right now daddy is fighting them so we can get away."

"Is daddy going to die?!" Noell asked with tears in her eyes. "I don't want daddy to die!"

"Daddy is going to be fine and he'll come find us. Right now mommy needs for the two of you to trust me, ok? I promise everything is going to be alright."

"I'm scared.."

"I know you are baby girl bur right now, mommy and daddy need you to be brave." Winnona pleaded takings her hands in her own. "Noell look at me." She did as her mother told her. "Mommy and daddy love you so, so much, you know that right?" She nodded. "And you know we'd never let anything happen to you or Nicky?" She nodded once more. "I know it's scary but you can't let it get to you. You need to show your fear that _you're_ in control and that _you're _calling the shots. You need to take that fear and turn it into your strength."

"Ok mommy." She sobbed.

"_I heard something upstairs!"_

"_Go check it out!"_

"Get in the closest and don't make a peep!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

With tears in her eyes she ushered them into the closet. "Whatever happens," She said with a broken smile, "I want you to know that we love you two more than anything in this world." Winnona cried locking the door.

Not even seconds later they could hear the door being kicked in and their mothers shouts. Noell shoved her fingers in her ears and silently sobbed, Marlow nuzzled her face comfortingly. Nicholai's face was blank - he said nothing. It seemed like hours they say there listen to their mother fight to protect them when it reality it was only minutes. The sounds of the battle eventually faded but neither dared move a muscle of make a sound. Suddenly the lock jiggled.

The two froze as the door opened.

"It's okay my loves, you can come out." Winonna whispered weakly. "Mommy! You're ok!" Noell cried, charging out of the closet and running into her mothers arms. "Don't look at them baby." She whispered, shielding her eyes from the limps bodies on the ground. "Y-you b-beat them.." Nicholai whispered. "You won!" He cried running into her chest. "My children," Winonna whispered "You need to go."

Noell's eyes widened in horror as her mother pushed them away and collapsed on the floor. It was then that they seen their mothers body covered in bruises, cuts, and blood, lots of blood. "Mommy won't be coming with you." She whispered hoarsely. "W-we won't make it without you! You have to get up!" Nicholai screamed, his fists shaking in anger. "I know it's hard Nicky but you need to be strong. Now matter what mommy and daddy will always be by your sides. We'll always be watching over you and we'll always be proud of you. I know it hurts now and it seems the world is being unfair but that pain you feel will fade away."

"W-why mommy?..why did you do this?.."

"Noell baby, sometimes in life you have to fight to protect those you love." Winnona weakly smiled. "There's so much..so much I want to tell you but my time..is running out. My children," She whispered, "You will live and you will grow and you will be strong."

"Don't go mommy!"

"I love...you...both...so...much..."

"_MOMMMY!"_

* * *

><p>"We have to go."<p>

"No! I'm not leaving mommy!"

"She's dead Noell! We have to go now! You heard what mom said." His eyes scanned over to his mom, she was limp and there was a peaceful smile on her face. He felt sick - he wanted to cry but he had to stay strong, for her. His eyes stopped at the necklace dangling around her neck; It was shaped like a snowflake, a gift their father had given her and her most favorite piece of jewelry. Without thinking he ran over and carefully removed it from her. "Mom," he choked, "I'll protect her."

"Nicky?.."

"Here." Nicholai smiled draping the neck around Noell's neck. "Now you'll always have a part of her with you." Gently he wiped away a tear that fell from her cheek. "I'm going to protect you Noell. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It's my job as your big brother."

"What's going to happen to us Nicky?"

"We're going to move on."

* * *

><p>"Close you eyes." Nicholai whispered as they reached the stairs. Noell nodded and pressed her face into his back. Nicholai took a deep breath and took the first step of many. With each step his heart pounded harder and harder against his chest. When he reached the bottom everything seemed to stop. His father lay on the floor unmoving, surrounded by blood and bodies. He shook his and head and willed the tears that filled his eyes away. There as no time for crying. Slowly Nicholai poked his head out the door and seen no one.<p>

Thinking it was safe Nicholai stepped outside. "Mom, dad, thank you. I promise we'll never forget you and what you did for us." and with that he marched forward, only to be roughly pulled back. "Where do you think you're going, brat?" A brute man smirked - He was wearing armor adorned in red, white, silver and black, on the breast of his armor was a funny looking red cloaked skull. "Let us go!" Nicholai yelled as the man grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

"You're coming with me kid."

"Nicky!" Noell yelled with panic in her voice. The man made a grunt and turned his attention to her, "Another on huh?" With a slump he stomped forward.

"C'mere kid."

"Noell run!" Nicholai demanded

"But-"

"Marlow get her out of here!" Nicholai demanded to the cat. "Get her as far away from here as possible!" Nicholai yelled with tears in his eyes. Marlow mewled sadly and grabbed the girl by the scruff of her dress. "No! Put me down! Nicky! Nicky no!" She cried. "Don't cry Nelly..it's going to be ok. I'm keeping my promise, I'm protecting you." He smiled tearfully. "You need to get as far away from here as possible! We'll meet again someday. I promise."

"I love you Nicky!" Noell choked out between sobs as he got farther and farther away from her. "I love you too Nelly." Nicholai whispered as the brute man dragged him away.

* * *

><p>"Marlow sleepy.." The cat whined tiredly, gently dropping his human friend into the fluffy snow below. "Nicky..he's gone..just like mommy and daddy.." Noell sobbed, bringing her knees to her chest. "Everyone's gone..we're all alone.."<p>

"Noell sad.."

'What are we going to do Marlow?!" Noell yelled, sobs wrecking her body. "What we going to do?.." She whispered towards the sky. Her teary eyes widened as a shadow stretched across the sky. She followed the shadow, watching as it landed on the ground before her. The shadow stood ad stretched; Practically reaching the heavens. Noell whimpered and back up with fear in her eyes.

_"There is no need to fear me child, I am not an enemy." _ A feminine voice echoed - it held a calming tone to it, one that put Noell's mind at ease. _"Why do you cry such salty tears little one?"_ The voice asked with concern and warmth in her voice. "M-my home was attacked by bad people! T-they...my mommy and daddy..Nicky.." Noell whispered, tears falling into the snow below her.

_"Tears are such wasteful things." _ The voice sighed, _"What is your name little one?"_

"N-Noell and this is Marlow." She said pointing the Marlow who's eyes were wide as saucers.

_"Noell, Marlow.." _The voice repeated _"Crying won't bring back your loved ones. Tell me, do you believe they would be happy seeing you so distraught?"_

"No.."

_"Wipe your tears and smile, it's what your family would want."_

Noell sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "W-whoa are you..are you a monster?"

_"I am the Dragon of Ice. My name is Aneria."_

"A dragon?!" Noell gasped "Mommy and daddy said you didn't exist."

_"We tend to doubt what we can not see."_ Suddenly the shadow moved forward but Noell didn't move. Instead, she cocked her head as the beast stepped in front of her. "Beautiful." Noell awed. Before her was a beautiful pure white dragon with red eyes, from her back jutted large icicles spikes, and her wings looked like shimmery ice. "You're so pretty Aneria!"

The dragon smiled and nudged her with her large snout, _"Thank you little one. I must say; I see potential in you, there is a undeniable spark in your eyes."_

"You do?"

Aneria nodded, _"Do you wish to come along with me little one?"_

Noell bit her lip, "Mommy always said not to trust strangers.."

_"Are we not friends?"_

"No! I mean, yes, um..okay..I'll come with you."

Aneria sighed softly. _"You're quite the odd ball little one. Now then,"_ Aneria rested her head on the ground. _"Climb on onto my head." _Noell nodded and climbed on top of her head though not without struggle and Marlow flapped his tiny wings, landed on the Noell's head.

_"Do you trust me Noell?"_

She thought about it for a minute before a smile crossed her face. "I trust you, Aneria."

_"Then hold on to me tightly."_

"Ok Aneria."

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the new and improved Dragon Slayer of Ice now known as, Dragon of Ice. As you can already tell the stories taken quite the turn! But change is good right? Anyways, the stories going to be very, very, different from the original. The plots been improved, the characters have been improved, and the story in general, has been improved. Since I've posted the re-write I'm probably going to stop the Dragon Slayer of Ice once I get caught up in chapters. <em>

_Sad face :(  
><em>

__That's all I'm going to say for now, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter out find out more ;) And to everyone who submitted their OC'S be on the lookout because they pop up at any time or any chapter.  
><em>_

_xMisaka I look forward to you point out my mistakes, lol. _

**_I begin to explain to you guys how much I love this story, it's really ben a big stress reliever, and in a way, I owe it all you you guys. Thank you so much.  
><em>**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

_A little girl walks alone through the snow. There is nothing; Only snow, a blanket of whiteness. She is confused, she is alone, and she is afraid. Her big blue eyes are glazed over from crying and her feet are red and sore from walking. She must not stop though. She had to keep going. Suddenly it begins snowing, delicate flakes of snow fall from the heavens and onto the girls head, blending into the white mess of her hair. The once blue sky darkens into a dreary gray and slowly, the sun fades away taking it's warmth with it. This doesn't seem to bother the little girl who wraps her blue jacket tightly around her. _

_Even as the darkness begins to creep around her she keeps moving. Her eyes burn with a fiery determination, one that won't allow her to fall back. A wispy breath of cold air leaves the little girls lips as she gives a sigh. "Where are you?" She whispers. Her blue orbs glance at the sky and then down at her arms as something stirs. "Hang on," she smiles, "We're going to find her. I promise." _

_Without a second thought she removes her coat and wraps it around the brown bundle of fur in her arms. The cold doesn't seem to bother her, in fact it seems like she's enjoying it. The stirring dies down and the little girls smiles and returns her attention to the sk above her. Her eyes widen as a massive shadowy figure passes above her._

_A voice calls out to her._

_The little girls mouth falls open and everything around her seems to freeze in time. That voice. She knows that voice! Could it be? It just has to be! The little girls eyes fill with tears as she throws her head to the sky, the shadow passing over her once more. The only word to describe the feeling she fell in her heart at that moment, would be happiness._

_Carefully the girls repositions the bundle on top of her head and thrusts her arms towards the heavens in an open embrace. The tears freely fall from her eyes and a joyous smile curls at her lips. "ANERIA!" She yells merrily. Something isn't right..the world around her seems to be getting farther and farther away and soon, the heavens seem so far away. _

_"No.." she whispers. "No." She says a little louder. "Come back! ANERIA!" She screams, collapsing knee's first into the snow. Her hairs fall in her face and she cries her broken heart out._

_She's gone.._

_Once again, she's all alone._

* * *

><p>It always ended the same way. As soon as she and Aneria were to be reunited the dream would end and she would abruptly wake up in a cold sweat. Maybe it was some kind of clue? Or perhaps, it was a sign that she would never see her mother again? A heavy sigh falls from her lips as she takes in the grungy hotel room. The place wasn't fit for an animal to live but with not many jewels it was the best she could afford. Gingerly she runs a hand through her white hair and spares a glance at the sleeping bundle next to her.<p>

"Marlow," she says shaking it or rather him, "Get up. We've got to head out."

"Five more minutes.." He snores. She rolls her eyes and shoves the fur ball of the bed and onto the stained carpet, smirking as a satisfying groan and flurry of swears fly from his mouth. "What the heck was that for Noell!?" Marlow yells glaring at the whitette as tears prick his big brown eyes. Noell smirks, "I don't know what you are talking about." She sings, stretching, and grabbing an outfit, and making her way towards the bathroom. "Start packing things up because as soon as I'm done in here we need to head out."

He bitterly mumbled a string of swears under his breath as Noell slammed the door to the bathroom. She shed herself of her over sized sweatshirt and shorts, stepping into he shower, and turning the know to the cold setting. Hot showers or even warm showers made her sick while col showers relaxed. Noell smiled as the icy water hit her skin. As she washed herself she could hear Marlow grumbling about her having too much stuff. She chuckled and shut the water off and stepped out onto the mat.

Noell quickly dried herself off and grabbed her clothes form the sink. Noell slipped on a simple black shirt followed by a sleeve white best with a brown fur lined hood. "You almost done Marlow?" She called out to the grump cat as she put on her skinny jeans black boots. Lastly she slipped on a necklace with a snowflake shaped charm. Noell exited the bathroom and was surprised to see her black backpack all packed up and practically bursting at the seems. "Hey, nice work Mar!"

"Why do you have so much stuff?!" The cat mewed. Noell chuckled, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dropping him on her head, "I like to think of myself as a collector."

"More like a hoarder."

"Oh come on!" She chuckled, "I'm not that bad am I?"

"..."

Noell sighed, "I appreciate it, it makes things easier on me. Even though I hate admitting it I'm really nervous." Noell chewed the bottom of her lip and ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, what if they don't accept me? All of this would have been for nothing! What the heck was I thinking?! Like I actually have a chance in hell of joining the Fairy Tail guild! It's the strongest guild in all of Fiore!"

Marlow cocked his head and crossed his arms, "You could just join another guil-"

"No!" Noell interjected "I have to join Fairy Tail. You've heard the rumors Marlow..if _he _really is there then I have to meet him and joining is the only way! He's the only one who can help if find her." Noell shook her head as her eyes started to water, "Damn it," She hissed, "I just want to find Aneria.."

Marlow whimpered and repositioned himself from her head to her left shoulder. "And we will Noell." He smiled petting her cheek "She's got a lot of explaining to do when we do find her!"

"You're damn right about that." Noell smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright, let's head out!"

* * *

><p>"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...we should just head back..." Noell's eyes were glued tot he three story building before them, it was the fanciest guild she had ever seen, but it was home to the strongest wizards in all of Fiore, that alone made her nervous. "They probably won't accept me anyway."<p>

Marlow sighed and grabbed onto Noell's hood. From his back two white wings sprouted, "Hang on!" He grinned and flapped towards the guild. "Put me down!" Noell groaned, she knew there was no escaping now. Marlow snickered and dropped Noell in front of the entrance. This was it. It was now or never. Her heart pounded against her chest and her stomach was in knots.

"I-I can't do it!"

Marlow sighed, "Yes you can. Don't you want to find Aneria?"

Noell's head lowered and sigh fell from her lips. "Yes..more than anything.." she whispered. "OK." Noell took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready." Noell gave Marlow a confident smile and pushed the doors to the guild open.

"What the?!"

Noell and Marlow's mouth dropped; It was pure chaos! People were fighting, screaming, drinking, you name it! They reminded Noell of wild animals. "Are we in right place?" She asked not expecting a reply.

"If you're looking for Fairy Tail you're in the right place!" A bubbly voice boomed from behind spun on her heels and came face to face with a girl with teal hair wrapped in medium pigtails. She was short and curvy, she wore a pretty blue dress with a denim jacket over it and brown cowboy boots.

"Hi there!" She smiled "My names Emily Nevada! And this," she gestured towards the chaos, "Is the Fairy Tail guild! I know it looks like chaos right now but you'll eventually get used to it. Are you here to join?"

Is she saying it's always like this?! Noell blinked her shock away and put a smile on her face. "I'm Noell Kindle and this," she gestured to Marlow, "Is my friend Marlow. yea. We were hoping we would be able to join. Is your Master around?" She figured it would pointless as friendly as this girl was to sit around chatting to her all day. Emily nodded and took Noell's hand in hers. "He's right over here!"

Emily pulled Noell through the chaos and towards a bar where a little elderly man sat with a mug of beer in his hand. Next to him was a pretty girl with white hair and friendly smile. "Welcome back Emily! Did your mission go well?"

"Hey Mirajane! It was actually pretty easy." Emily smile at the girl and nudged Noell forward. "This is Noell! She wants to join the guild. Noell this is Mirajane, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"It's nice to meet you." Mira smiled

Noell shyly bowed, "It's nice to meet you as well." Slowly her eyes rolled towards the Master of the guild who was checking her out. If it was anybody else she would have punched their lights out - but she wanted to get into the guild, so she would let it go, just this once.

"So," he spoke, "You want to join the guild?"

Noell nodded growing more and more aware of the eyes that bored in the back of her head. Once the Master has begun speaking the chaos had settled down. Noell felt a bead of sweat slither down her neck. She hated being the center of attention, it made her feel self conscious. "Yes Sir." Noell bowed in respect to him.

"Well..ok then!"

Both Noell and Marlow's mouths dropped. "What?!" Marlow yelled "That's it?! You aren't going to put her through a trial or anything?! All that build up for noth-" A clonk to the head silenced the fur ball. "Shut up!" She hissed between breaths.

"Come with me and we'll get your guild mark stamped on." Mirajane offered Noell a hand and she accepted it. She lead Noell behind the bar and fiddled around in a drawer, eventually finding a stamper. "Where would you like your guild mark?"

Noell bit down on her lip and thought for a minute. "Umm my right shoulder? Yea, there please."

"And color?"

"Silver, please."

Mirajane nodded and stamped her right shoulder, a loud 'plop' noise and she stamped her skin. Noell smiled at the silver mark on her skin. "So..I'm really a member of Fairy Tail?" She asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Yep! Everyone welcome out newest member, Noell!"

"And Marlow!" Marlow chimed in

Cheers and hoots erupted and Noell couldn't help but smile. "We did it Marlow..we're one stepping closer to finding her.." Noell sniffled, rubbing her eyes before any tears could come out. Mirajane patted Noell's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Are you looking for someone?"

Noell nodded, "My mother. She disappeared many years ago."

"I'm sorry." Mirajane frowned "I hope you find her." Mirajane took Noell by surprise as she wrapped her in a hug. "Sorry," She said, "You just remind me of someone."

Though she was curious Noell didn't ask - she could see the fleck of pain behind Mira's eyes. "Um is it true that Salamander is in this guild?"

"Salamander? Oh! You must mean Natsu. Is he a friend of yours?"

Noell shook her head, "I had just heard rumors..is all." she lied. She didn't want them to know just yet. "He should be back sometime soon. Until then can I get you anything to eat? You must be hungry from your travels."

"Do you have any fish?!" Marlow yelled, practically drooling. Mirajane laughed and Noell groaned. "I think I can find you a fish or two. What would you like Noell?"

"Ice please."

"Ice?" Mira asked with a cocked head, she looked thoroughly confused. Noell chuckled, "Maybe a sandwich to?"

"Can do! Just give me a few minutes."

"Thank you Mirajane."

"Yea thanks lady!"

"Marlow!"

Mira gave a musical laugh, "You two are going to fit right in!"

"I hope so." Noell smiled "I can't explain it, but there's something about this guild, it feels..warm. It feels like home."

* * *

><p><em>Changes here, changes there, changes everywhere! I decided to change Noell's last name to Kindle, for reason, and the placement of her guild mark is now on her shoulder like all the other Dragon Slayers, and it's silver now.<br>_


	3. Natsu Dragneel

"You sure know how to make a mean fish Mira!" Marlow yelled with his mouthful and hearts in his eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Marlow. It's rude." Noell sighed taking a bite of her sandwich and chasing it with some ice water. She smiled as the cool liquid ran down her throat. "That hits the spot. Thank you Mira."

"You're welcome" Mira gave a sincere smile. "So where did you come from Noell?" Mirajane asked, leaning on her right hand, "Or are you from around here?"

"Marlow and I travel around a lot and on our travels we heard a lot of stories. We were camping in a town when we heard about the Fairy Tail guild, that it was the home of the strongest wizards ever and well, here we are."

"Well I'm glad you decided to join. It's always so nice to see a new face!"

_"Mirajane's so sweet..she reminds me a lot of mom and Aneria." _Noell sighed and shook the thoughts in her head away. _'Not the time' _she thought to herself. "Hey there! I see you and Mira are getting along. So, what do you think?" Noell jumped as Emily's hand slapped down on her shoulder. "Oh hey Emily. Yea, Mira's really nice." She smiled sincerely, "And quite the cook." She giggled and pointed to Marlow who was nomming on his second fish. "It's so lively here."

"Yea we're a rowdy bunch. Everyone's talking about you." She winked, "Come on let me introduce you to some people!"

"No Emily I don't- holy crap you're strong!" Noell yelled as Emily yanked her from the bar stool. One by one Emily dragged her around the guild and introduced her. She met Cana who drinks like a fish, Mirajane's brother Elfman who is obsessed with manliness, Loke who tried to hit on her, Macao and Wakkaba who acted more like teenagers than adults, and Macao's son Romeo.

"So many people." Noell said aloud as she took a seat next to Emily, "How do you remember everyone?"

"You think that's a lot? You haven't even met everyone yet!"

"Seriously?"

Emily nodded, "Yep! So, why did you join Fairy Tail?"

"I heard it was home to really strong wizards." Noell half lied. Emily saw through this, "But I heard you say to Mirajane that you were looking for someone. Are they in the guild?" Noell opened her mouth to answer Emily when an intoxicating scent filled her nose. It smelled minty, and it sent shivers down her spine. "What is that smell?" She whispered.

"Oh hey! Gray! Come here!"

"Gray?" Noell turned in her seat to see a boy approaching them. An attractive boy. Noell's cheeks turned pink as she took in the boy; He was tall and fit, his hair was a dark navy blue color that matched his eyes, He wore a dark blue button shirt and dark green pants and a cross necklace.

Noell's eyes widened - the scent was coming from him! She quickly turned and focused on her fingers drumming the table top. "Hey Emily. What's up?" The boy asked. his voice making Noell's skin tingle.

"Meet our newest member! This is Noell Kindle, Noell this is Gray Fullbuster!"

"It's nice to meet you." Gray smiled and stuck out a hand for a shake. Noell shyly took his hand - it felt so warm. "Um nice to meet you too. Are you two related?"

Emily giggled, "No, Gray's my best friend! Isn't that right Gray-Gray?" she cooed. Noell quickly put her hands against her mouth to fight back a laugh. "I told you not to call me that." He pouted. "Look at you trying to be all cool in front of the new girl! You're so cute Gray-Gray!" Emily cooed poking him in the cheek.

"Cut it out!"

Noell laughed loudly, "You two are adorable. Are you sure you aren't related?"

"Positive." Emily laughed "Gray and I have known each other since we were little kids. He looks out for me." Emily sighed and smiled as if she was remembering something. "What about you Noell? Do you have any siblings?"

Noell's heart dropped. She knew this question was coming but it didn't stop the dull feeling of pain she felt in her chest. _"Nicholai.."_ A frown crossed her face as she leaned onto her elbow. "I have a twin brother named Nicholai." She said with a shrug. Emily's head cocked, "Where is he?"

Noell stiffened hoping they wouldn't notice, Emily seemed oblivious but Gray was quick to catch on. "Maybe you should stop asking questions Emily. Sometimes, you get carried away."

"Oh no! Did I say something wrong?" She asked looking like a sad puppy. It made Noell smile a bit. "No," she shook her head, "You're just curious. Truthfully, your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen my brother in years. Just one name to add to list.." _After I find Aneria I'm going to find Nicholai, I swear on it._

"List?"

"I-it's nothing." Noell said quickly hoping that Emily would understand. Gray gave the bubbly girl a nudge in the shoulder when she prepared to ask another question. This time Emily seemed to get the hint, she wouldn't ask anymore questions, for now anyway. It was then that another scent filled Noell's nose. The smell of charcoal, smoke, and dragon. Noell quickly sat up in her seat. Goosebumps grazed her skin and the hairs on her arms and neck stood on end. "Noell are you ok?" Emily asked with concern lacing her voice.

She said nothing as she abruptly stood from her seat. Slowly she turned around to see a pink haired boy glaring at her. The guild was still as the two locked glares. At first neither moved or said anything. It was the pink haired boy who was the first to speak, "Who the heck are you?" It was more an accusation than a question. Noell's eyes narrowed, "My name is Noell Kindle. You?"

"The names Natsu Dragneel." His brows furrowed together, "Wait, I've heard that name before, somewhere." He cupped his chin in thought for a minute but couldn't piece it together. "Your smell," He glared "I don't like it."

"Natsu that's rude! Noell doesn't stink!"

Gray sighed, "That's not what he means." His eyes narrowed on the girl. She seemed friendly - but Natsu could smell a threat miles away.

Noell couldn't help but hide her shock - he really couldn't smell it? "Tell me," She narrowed her eyes, "Is it true that you're Salamander? Dragon of flames? Son of Igneel?"

Natsu's glare hardened on Noell. "How do you know all that?!"

"I know a lot more than you think I do, Natsu."

"That's it! You've gone and got me all fired up!" He screamed. Natsu pounded his fists together and they burst into flames. "If you won't tell me then I'll beat it out of you!" He yelled charging forward. Noell grinned. This wasn't going the way she had imagined it to but much, much better. She was never one to turn down a fight and to fight the one and only Salamander excited her more than ever before. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

Noell could only grin as Natsu charged at her. "Ice-make Shield!" There was an audible gasp from Emily as a small rounded shield appeared before Noell. "Look Gray! She uses the same magic as you!"

"Yea, I see.."

"Tell me who the hell you are!" Natsu growled smashing through her shield "Before I smash your freaking face in!"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Noell chuckled. She ducked as a kick was aimed at her. "What's the matter flame for brains? All that fire fry your brain?"

"Man that's cold!"

* * *

><p>"Should we stop them Master?" Mirajane asked with worry on her face. It wasn't unordinary for Natsu to go picking fights, but with someone he just met? There had to be some reason. Was Noell lying to them? Sure she wasn't telling them everything but Mira didn't see her as a threat. Makarov shook his head and took a swig of his booze. "Patience," he swallowed, "Everything will cleared shortly."<p>

"What do you mean Master?"

* * *

><p>Noell hissed as the fire grazed her skin. "Man, that hurts!" She pouted. "Crap!" Noell grunted as she barely dodged an uppercut. "Who are you and what the hell do you want with Fairy Tail?!"<p>

Noell spun around and delivered a kick to Natsu's gut, the fire dragon grunted as he skidded backwards. "I already told you hothead! My name is Noell Kindle! What do you have coal in your ears?!" Noell was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. At this rate she was never going to get answers. "I don't care who you are! I ain't letting you hurt anyone in this guild!"

Noell stopped in he tracks, a look of amusement crossing her face. "What are you going on about? I don't want to hurt anyone!" She yelled while rolling her eyes. Noell threw a fist at Natsu but he caught it easily - his hand tightened and his face twisted with anger. Noell smirked, this was the power of the fire dragon? Impressive. "Then why the hell are you here?" It wasn't a question as much as a it was a demand.

Noell narrowed her eyes. "I'm looking for my mother."

"Your mother?" He asked with a raised brow. Noell nodded, "Many years ago my mother went missing and since I've been on an endless quest to find her. It didn't matter how far or how long I searched, I could never find her. She always seemed to be one step ahead of me."

"What does any of that have to do with Fairy Tail?"

Again she smirked. "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu's jaw tightened but he let her go on. "Perhaps you've heard of her? My mother is named Aneria. Ring any bells?"

Natsu thought hard for a minute before it clicked. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute! I heard that name from Igneel before! Hang on just one minute that means!"

Noell sighed, "You've finally figured it out. My mother is Aneria, the Dragon of Ice."

"Then that means-"

"Once more my name is Noell Kindle, Dragon Slayer of Ice." Noell ignored the gasps and whispers of the guild. All that mattered right now to her was information. "Seven years ago Aneria went missing and since then I haven't stopped looking for her but unfortunately, I haven't had any luck in finding her."

"Seven years ago? That's when Igneel went missing too."

Noell's heart dropped into her stomach. "So Igneel disappeared to huh? Weird. I was really hoping that with your help I would be able to find her." _Now what? Wait, so Aneria and Igneel both disappeared seven years ago? That's either one hell of coincidence or something fishy is going on. _Noell cocked a brow at Natsu - he had a grin from ear to ear. "So you're a Dragon Slayer huh? Come on, let's fight!"

"We just did."

"No! A real fight!" He grinned jumping up and down like a little kid. Noell chuckled but shook her head at his request. "No thanks."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Natsu you know very well that a fight between you and me wouldn't end well. Neither one of our pride would allow us to lose. It would be a fight to the death."

"COME OOOOON!"

"No means no."

"Pleaaaaseee!"

"No!"

_"Natsu! What the heck?! Why did you run off like that?!"_

Noell turned her attention to the guild entrance and cocked her head. A blond girl stood there looking around the guild with wide eye, next to her was a floating blue cat not at all looking happy. "Sorry Happy!"

"Aw man! And here I thought I was the only kitty cat." Marlow pouted as he landed on Noell's head. "Be honest Noell, I'm cuter right?" He asked with a pathetic mewl. Noell rolled her eyes, "He's pretty cute and he's blue."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?!"

"You said it, not me." She gave a soft chuckle followed by a smile. "You know what Marlow? I think I'm really going to like it here."

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to upload this last night but my mind was focused on my mom who had been admitted to the hospital. She's fine, but updates may be slower this week, since I'll be devoting most of my time to her and my grandma. So if you're still reading the Dragon Slayer of Ice the next chapter will be up within a week or so.<em>

_You know what I just realized? I really, really, love Mirajane. She's this cutesy girl that turns into a freaking demon! Also, in the next couple of chapters or so OC'S submitted by you guys will start making appearances. I want introduce each one in a unique way, ya know? I've also come to another realization._

_I ship Noell and Natsu as hard as Noell and Gray and Noell and Laxus but Grell(GrayxNoell) is always going to be my OTP. Seriously, they're ruining my life._


	4. The Wizard in Armor

"Heres your key. The rents due next month. 70,000 jewels, got it?"

Noell nodded vigorously at the short middle aged woman with purple hair and clothes too small for her. "Yes ma'am! Thank you so much. It means a lot to me." Noell bowed her head in respect. The Land Lady nodded, "You're welcome. Just don't forget about your rent. Take care kid." She said giving a wave as she walked off.

As soon as the Land Lady was out of sight Noell let out the breath she was holding in. "Man," she chuckled "That lady is pretty scary but she did give me a good deal." Noell smiled at the tan brick apartment. It was nothing remarkable in appearance but to Noell and Marlow it was perfect. This would be their first real home in years. "Wanna go inside?" Noell asked twirling the key on her finger.

She grinned watching Marlow's head bobble back and forth. "Well alright then." Excitedly she jammed the key in the lock and twisted it open. Noell slowly pushed the door open - jumping at the creaking of wood. "So dark.." She mumbled as she searched the wall for the light switch.

"Found it!" Noell smirked flipping the switch, immediately lighting the room. "Wow..It's..amazing!" Noell smiled taking in the light blue painted room(It looks just like Lucy's apartment only it's blue).

"This is a whole lot better than stinky hotels and gross caves!"

Noell nodded, "Yea you're right," She smiled "And it's all ours..Marlow..we finally have a place to call home!" For years Noell and Marlow had traveled the land, settling wherever they could, never having a place to call their own but now, that was all changing.

"Yea but now we're broke."

"Don't remind me.." She sighed. Noell had used the last of their funds to buy this place. "Wait!" She snapped her fingers "What about the job board? From what I saw it's crawling with requests. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Noell are you ok? You're walking kinda slow and you seem really distracted." Marlow asked with concern coating his voice. Ever since they left the house Noell had been acting really weird, she was super tense and she wasn't talking to him, it scared him a little. "Noell?"<p>

Hearing Marlow call out to her Noell snapped back somewhat to her old self but she still seemed distracted. "Sorry Marlow. I'm not ignoring you on purpose I just feel kinda...off. Does that make any sense? Probably not. I just can't shake..." Her sentence was cut off as a sudden force slammed into her.

"Ow! What the hell?!" She groaned rubbing her head,

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! It was an accident I swear!"

"It's okay?"

The person who ran into her was a little girl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was brown and reached her waist with fringe and two bangs framing her face(Kinda like Wendy when she appeared in the Oracion Seis arc only her bangs reach her shoulders). She was wearing a over sized panda hoody that even had cute little ears on the hood, jeans, and black ballet flats.

"No, no, no I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me!"

"Whoa chill out!" Noell chuckled "I wasn't really paying attention myself. So let's say it was both of our faults, ok? My name is Noell by the way." She smiled extending her hand. The brunette gave a shy smile and accepted the gesture. She then quickly dusted herself off.

"My name is Mana Shimizu i-it's nice to meet you."

Noell smiled, "Mana? That's a pretty name. What the heck has got you in such a hurry?"

"Well I-"

_"Maaaanaaaa! Where did you go?!"_

"Oh shoot. I'm over here Allison!"

Noell's eyes narrowed as a girl with long blue hair the reached past her butt and light blue eyes jogged over to them. She was wearing a tight fighting cropped corset that was split purple on one side and white on the other. She also wore a dark blue mini skirt with a light blue belt, white socks the reached above her knees, black ankle high boots, one black glove that reached her elbow, and the other was black and fingerless.

"There you are!" The bluette smiled "I thought you ran off without me."

_"Her scent, could it be? There's no doubt about it. A Dragon Slayer. Which one though?" _Noell growled lowly getting the bluette's attention. It must have dawned on her that Noell too was a Dragon Slayer because a look of shock crossed her face but was quickly covered by a friendly smile.

"Hi there! You must be Noell? Everyone at the guild was talking about you. My name is Allison Taylor and the little one is Mana, but she probably already told you that. I guess you must have smelled it huh? Well, I'm also the Dragon Slayer of Water! The dragon who raised me was named Evenglene, maybe you've heard of her?"

So she was right? Just how many dragon slayers are in Fairy Tail?(In this story? Far too many lol.) She would have to ask Natsu.

"It's um nice to meet you too."

Mana awkwardly shifted from foot to foot looking slightly uncomfortable. "Um Allison? The mission?"

"Oh right, right! Silly me. Catch you later Noell!"

Noell chuckled watching the excited blue haired girl drag the much smaller one away. "So they're in Fairy Tail to huh? This guild just keeps getting more and more interesting. Wouldn't you say Marlow?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Some people greeted Noell and Marlow as they entered the guild. She greeted them with friendly smiles and quickly made her way to the bar where Mirajane was washing a glass. Upon seeing the whitette Mira smiled. "Hello Noell. How did the house hunting go?" She asked in a sweet voice that made Noell smile. Mirajane reminded her a lot of her mother - sweet and caring.<p>

"I found a nice apartment for 70,000 jewel a month. The land lady is strict about her rent though so it looks like I'll be taking up all the jobs I can."

Mirjane laughed softly, "I have faith in you. Would you like a drink?"

"A cup of ice will do, please."

"Gimme just a minute."

Noell turned around in her chair and gave everyone in the guild a one over before her eyes landed on the blond from the other day who was watching a furious Natsu fight a pantless Gray - wait, did he know he didn't have any pants on?

"This can't be any good." Noell sighed and ran in front of the girl, conjuring up a shield of ice as Natsu rocketed towards them, bouncing off of Noell's shield.

"Give it a rest will ya?" She sighed and broke the shield and giving a glance behind her to see if the blond was alright

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through." Gray smirked

"Gray where are you clothes?" Cana asked sucking on a barrel of beer. Noell's eyes doubled as she downed the beverage without as much as a sweat.

_"You're the one who was provoking me you dirty slime ball."_

_"Oh yea? And what exactly did I do to provoke you ya fire clown?"_

_"Pervy flasher!"_

_"Pink haired punk!"_

The blond sighed, "Lame insults guys." She then noticed Noell standing beside her with a look of annoyance and a bit of amusement. "Hi there. I'm guessing you're Noell? My name is Lucy. It's nice to know I'm not the only knew one around here."

"Yea, same here. It really is something though huh? It has a pleasant feeling about it. Kinda feels like home." Noell smiled and Lucy nodded in agreement. "It was nice meeting you Lucy." Noell waved as she headed back to the bar. Mirajane slid the glass of ice in front of her and Noell gave a polite bow. "Thanks Mira." She grinned plopping a cube in her mouth. "Tasty!"

"Not as tasty as my fish!" Marlow argued with a mouth full

"You just think that because you're a cat." She rolled her eyes, popping another cube in her mouth and almost choking as a pair of hands clapped down on her shoulders.

"Hey girly!" The voice of Emily rang in her hears "So you got yourself a place huh?"

Noell nodded swallowing the half melted cube. "It's a little apartment over on Strawberry Street." A small sigh of contempt left her lips as she swirled around in her chair with her glass in tow. "Would you look at those two? It's like two wild dogs fighting over territory."

Emily smiled, "Natsu and Gray act like they can't stand each other but I think they're more like brothers. It's kinda cute, wouldn't you agree Noell?"

Her eyes left Emily's and fell on Gray who was still only in his boxers. She couldn't stop herself from eying his muscles and glorious abs. He was very attractive, so it was only natural right? Surely she wasn't the only one who though so?

"Nelly~" Emily sang poking her in the cheek "Do you like Gray-Gray?"

"W-what?! Don't be ridiculous Emily! I don't even know him that well."

"You know what? You two would make the cutest couple ever! It would be like a match in heaven since you're both ice wizards and you would have the cutest babies ever!"

"E-Emily too far!" Noell's face was red as as a tomato. She quickly looked away from the ice mage and down at her glass of melted ice.

"You know he's single right?" She winked

Noell groaned and down the rest of her ice in one go. "You're silly Emily."

"Oh come on! You can't deny he's cute."

Reluctantly she spared a glance towards the ice wizard, "Well he does have a nice smile and he's pretty easy on the eyes, his body isn't too bad either. He's definitely a cutie. Wait I mean!" Noell's eyes widened as Emily looked at her with big lilac orbs and a mischievous smile, even Mirajane was laughing a little.

"Don't worry Nelly your secret is safe with me." She winked cutely

"You'll be the death of me, Emily."

* * *

><p>It was a little while later at the guild when Loke burst through the doors screaming about bad news. Curious Noell abandoned her conversation with Emily and focused on the ginger haired male. It was odd to see Loke panicked, he was always calm, cool, and collected when he was hitting on her or another member in the guild. What could have him so worked up?<p>

"It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

Immediately everyone started to panic and Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting. Noell gulped. She had heard many rumors and read tons of articles on Erza Scarlet. Supposedly, she was the strongest female wizard in all of Fairy Tail, and incredibly scary too. "Is she really that scary Emily? I mean, I've heard the rumors.."

"Erza isn't as bad as everyone make her out to be. I really like her! She's always so nice to me. I really look up to her."

Noell smiled at Emily, she really was a sweet girl. The guild suddenly quieted down as heavy footsteps clanked outside of the guildhall. Did this mean Erza was here? Noell swallowed the lump in her throat as a red headed woman stepped inside carrying a giant horn on her shoulder that was covered in decoration. Even from afar she was intimidating. As scary as she was Noell couldn't help but admire how pretty she was.

Her hair was a deep scarlet color that reached down her back and brown eyes. She wore a dark gray shirt with a steel chest plate, steel gloves, a dark blue skirt, and black boots. Scary and beautiful, a terrifying combination. Noell jumped a little as she dropped the horn on the ground.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" She asked in a stern and somewhat regal voice

"Welcome back Erza! That Master is at a conference right now." Mira greeted not ever fazed by the redhead

"I see."

"So um..what's the humongous thing you got right there?" A blond haired guy named Max asked referring to the horn beside of her

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No not at all!"

"She's really scary." Noell gulped - again. "Is she always like this?"

"Yep!" Emily said cheerily

"That's...nice to know..."

* * *

><p>"Now listen up!" Erza boomed getting everyone's attention "While I was on the road I heard a few things. The word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makatov may not care, but I most certainly do."<p>

"Cana!" Erza yelled causing the brunette to nearly drop the barrel she was drinking from "You need to start controlling you drinking! Vijeeter! Please take the dancing outside. Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit." She yelled referring to his smoking

"Nab! I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao!" she sighed deeply as if she was exhausted.

"Please just say something!" He pleaded

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

Noell could now see why everyone was so afraid of her. "She's pretty scary.."

"She's not so bad. Erza just has a lot of pride when it comes to the guild and she wants it to do it's best." Emily said with a shrug

"I guess I can see that."

* * *

><p>"Are Natsu and Gray here?"<p>

Noell couldn't help but smirk as the two froze in the midst of their fight. They each had an arm wrapped around the others shoulder and the others locked in a handshake as if they were the best of friends.

"O-oh hey there Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do!" Gray said with a slight quiver to his voice. So he's afraid of Erza to?

"Aye!"

"So Natsu turns into Happy when he's scared? Cute." Noell chuckled. "To think the big bad Dragon Slayer of Fire is scared of a girl. It's kinda funny."

Erza smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the _best_ of friends.."

"Aye.."

* * *

><p>"So what's up with Natsu? Why is he so afraid of Erza?"<p>

"He challenged her to a fight a couple years ago and she totally kicked his butt! Natsu's been afraid of her ever since. Oh! And once she spotted Gray walking around naked and she beat him up too! It was great! And she beat Loke up for hitting on her!"

"Naked huh? So what's with his weird stripping habit? And it sounds like Erza does a lot of beating people up.."

"No one really knows and you'll get used to it."

"Gray's stripping or Erza beating people up?"

"Both."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor. While traveling I over heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the Master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here, I could really use your help."<p>

Emily gasped "Erza is asking for help? This has to be serious."

Noell narrowed her eyes on Natsu and Gray "Are they really the strongest?"

"They may not look like it but Natsu and Gray make up two of our strongest wizards."

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming." Mirajane said amazed. "This could be..the most powerful team Fairy Tails ever seen!"

Mirajane suddenly turned to Lucy who Noell hadn't noticed and Noell with a mixture of worry and doubt on her face. "Lucy, Noell, would you go along with those three? You might learn a thing or two."

"You sure you don't want us to watch over Gray and Natsu so they don't kill each other?"

Mirajane giggled, "You're silly Noell."

* * *

><p>"Annnnd done!" Noell grinned at the neatly packed bag. "Now I just need to change." Noell hummed as she dug around her closet. She decided on a white hoody with a gray hood, sleeves, and pocket on the left breast. She paired it with some black leggings and dark brown boots. "I think we're all good now. Ready to go Mar?"<p>

"Whenever you are!"

"This is going to be our first official job Marlow. I'm so pumped! Wish us luck Aneria!"

* * *

><p><em>"I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu shouted<em>

_"Yea tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to tag along!" Gray shouted back_

_"Fine then why don't you just take care of it yourself I don't want to go anyway!"_

_"Sounds like a plan to me, then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless!"_

Noell sighed as she felt a head ache coming on. "I don't think I'll be able to handle this the whole trip. I'll probably snap and kill them both." She sighed watching the two about to go at each others throats. "Idiots."

"Are those two already going at it?"

"Hey Lucy." Noell nodded toward the blond "And yes, they are."

"So let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them."

Noell chuckled and leaned back against the bench. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"What made you two decided to come with us? Happy asked while happily munching on a fish<p>

"Mira asked us to tag along so those two wouldn't kill each."

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"They're hopeless." Lucy sighed

"Agreed."

Noell watched the two bicker back and forth - they did act a lot like brothers. It was oddly cute and insanely annoying. Her head cocked slightly as her eyes wondered over the ice mage. Whether she wanted to admit it or not he was extremely good looking and the fact he was an ice mage was a bonus. She felt her cheeks heating up so she quickly turned away, instead focusing her attention on Lucy and Happy who were grinning madly.

"What?"

"Don't what us! You were totally checking Gray out!"

"N-no I wasn't!"

Lucy's hands flew over her mouth as she giggled. "You're totally crushing on him!"

"N-no I don't! Don't be ridiculous Lucy I barely even know him." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. How could Lucy even suggest that? She and Gray hardly spoke to one another. Just because she found him cute didn't mean they were soul mates. Besides, it seemed Gray was more interested in fighting than dating - not that she cared.

"You should go talk to him." Lucy gushed "You guys would make an adorable couple!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"(Because it's true.)

"They're in looooooveeee!" Happy sand with a giggle

"Don't be ridiculous you stupid flea bag!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?"<p>

"Not not really..whoa!" Lucy

"Look at all that luggage!" Happy yelled

"All those belong to you?!" Lucy shouted

Noell's eyes bugged out seeing Erza had practically packed a house! "All that for one job?!"

Just as Noell predicted Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering and were back to being "best buddies" as soon as they heard Erza's voice. It even made Noell straighten up. It suddenly dawned on her that Erza never formally invited her on this mission and that she was technically intruding. Would Erza be mad at her? Mirajane did ask her to tag along but she really didn't want to be beat up by Erza. She decided to sit quiet and see if the redhead would notice her.

"You feel tense Noell. Are you okay?"

"Yea." She smiled stroking Marlow's fur who was curled in her lap

"It's time to go good buddy!"

"Aye!"

"Listen one Happy's enough!" Lucy yelled at Natsu and Gray

Noell smirked, "Such _good_ friends they are."

Erza smiled "Good, I really love to see the two of you getting along. And what is your name? I believe I saw you at the guild."

"My name is Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked us to come along with you guys so we could learn a thing or two. I hope that's ok with you."

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, wait you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinkie finger. It will be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help."

Noell couldn't hold back a laugh any longer. Lucy looked absolutely horrified at the rumor. "I didn't know you were so strong Lucy!" Noell winked knowingly.

"O-Oh no it's my pleasure."

Erza then turned her attention to Noell who froze under the redheads gaze. "And who are you?" She asked in an intimidating manor.

"M-my name is Noell Kindle ma'am! It's a pleasure to meet you?" Noell asked unsure of what to say. She now understood why everyone was so afraid of her.

"You are also new? Tell me, what skills do you possess?"

Noell gulped, "I-I'm um the Dragon Slayer of Ice, ma'am."

Erza quirked a brow, "Is that so? Welcome aboard."

"Thank you." Noell sighed. _"She's so scary."_

Noell was thankful when Natsu stepped in, hopefully he would say something stupid and Erza would focus her attention on him. Noell hated when the spotlight was on her. It made her feel uncomfortable and extremely self conscious.

"Hey Erza I'll come with you but only on one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray whispered/yelled

"Oh? Well then let's hear it."

"Kay." Natsu grinned raising a fist "I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!"

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?!" Gray asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's minds.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Natsu." Noell whispered

"He's going to be swimming with the fishes." Marlow giggled

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different cause' I'm going to beat you."

"Yes I can tell you've improved." Erza said "As to whether or not you can beat me we will just have to wait and see. I accept your challenge."

Noell could tell by the smile on Erza's face that she knew she would win. In every magazine Noell had read about Erza she was described as a fearless warrior. She just couldn't see Natsu winning but then again, Natsu was trained by a dragon, and taught magic strong enough to kill a dragon, so he wasn't to be taken lightly either but, Natsu is an idiot. Erza is definitely going to mop the floor with him.

"Oh yea! I'm fired up!" He screaming launching a stream of flames into the air

* * *

><p>"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this."Gray said referring to Natsu's motion sickness.<p>

Natsu was practically blue in the face and every little bump or turn made the Fire Slayer hunch over as if he was going to puke. Then again a certain Ice Slayer wasn't in any better condition. She was sat between Lucy and Erza with her knees to her chest and her face buried in her arms. Every time the train would move the wrong way her stomach would do flips and she would fight the urge to throw up.

Gray smirked at Noell "So you to huh? Must be a dragon thing." He grinned "I've never met anyone else with motion sickness besides Natsu."

"Shut up.." She moaned "Make it stoopppp!" She groaned loudly

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Marlow who was curled in her hood huffed.

She scowled at him. _"Alright Noell pull yourself together."_ Noell took a deep breath and forced herself up right. She pried her eyes open and sighed in relief as the sickness started to slip away. "Much better. See? Got it all under control."

"It's got to be tough on you guys getting from place to place." Lucy said sympathetically

Noell shook her head, "I normally travel by foot or fly with Marlow. When I am forced to use other means of travel I can calm myself down and it will make the sickness go away..for a while."

"So you don't get sick flying with Marlow?"

"Of course not, Marlow isn't a vehicle." She told Lucy as if it was obvious

"Yea..I guess so.."

"Don't worry, Natsu will be fine. Come here and sit with me."

Slowly Noell and Lucy stood and helped Natsu over by Erza before each took a seat next to Gray. Noell avoided staring out the window and instead chose to look down at her feet.

"You aren't going to throw up on me are you?" Gray asked teasingly

Noell huffed and crossed her arms "Maybe I will? Maybe I won't? Depends on how nice you are to me." She smirked at him getting a smirk back. She couldn't help the rosy color that glossed over her cheeks. She quickly looked away with a pout. _"Stupid Gray..being all cute and junk.."_

"Now just relax." Erza smiled as she rested Natsu against her shoulder

"Aye.." he whispered weakly

Out of the blue Erza punched Natsu in the gut causing the fire mage to collapse in her lap. "There," she smiled "This should make the trip a little easier."

"You know suddenly I'm feeling much, much, better!" Noell gulped involuntary. _"Note to self: Never get too close to Erza, for safety reasons."_

* * *

><p>"Erza I think it's about time you started filling us in." Gray said in regards to the mission "I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?"<p>

"I'm a little curious too." Noell admitted "Not to be nosy or anything."

Erza nodded, "Of course. I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray, Happy, and Noell asked

"Wait, you mean that thing from before?" Lucy asked with a pointed finger

* * *

><p>Noell listened as Lucy and Gray explained that they along with Natsu had run into some of the Eisenwald members who happened to mention Lullaby<p>

"I see, so you've run into them before?"

"Well I'm not sure they were part of Eisenwald but they did mention Lullaby." Gray spoke to Erza.

"Sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in whatever was going to happen?"

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray asked

"I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy asked

"It's a dark guild." Noell frowned "You can never be sure of what tricks they have up there sleeve."

Erza sighed "Let me start form the beginning; Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibus that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards. I heard some guys who I believe were part of Eisenwald discussing Lullaby."

"Lullaby..that's like a song you use to sing kid to sleep."

Noell frowned, her mother used to sing her and Nicholai lullabies, and Aneria would do so as well. "But I'm guessing this doesn't have to do with a children's song?"

Erza nodded "Yes and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must have been very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you seen at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked

"Yes..I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name, Erigor the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassinations requests which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper."

"Erigor? I've heard that name when Marlow and I were traveling. It was never anything good." Noell frowned

"He kills for money?" Lucy asked in disbelief

Noell's fists tightened, "Disgusting. Those who kill for money and pleasure have no rights in this world."

_"Noell.."_

"Sorry." She smiled petting her hood

"When the Council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the Councils rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago, but that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Ok I should be heading back home now."

"Lucy's slimey all of a sudden."

"It's sweat!"

Noell smiled at her blond haired friend, she could understand why Lucy would be afraid, these guys didn't seem like people who should be taken lightly. "Keep your cool Lucy. Everything will be fine." Noell smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yea, I do."

Noell jumped as Erza slammed her steel covered fist down on Natsu's head. _That had to hurt. _"How could I be so reckless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Erza. It wasn't an honest mistake, no one is blaming you." Noell said reassuringly. "Besides we have the element of surprise on our side."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you Noell."

Noell beamed "You're welcome!"

"So if I got this right Einsenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them? Because after what you heard you're sure it's going to be something bad?" Gray asked.

"That's correct." She nodded "And I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on an entire magical guild by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Aye!"

Noell grinned "Count me in. I'm itching for a real fight."

"I shouldn't have come along."

"Eww now you're super slimey!"

"I told you it's sweat!"

Noell laughed as Lucy and Happy argued back and forth. Those two were total opposites and she couldn't see them ever getting along. At the same time Noell became aware of Gray staring at her. Reluctantly she met his gaze - her face immediately turned red. Why did he have to be so attractive?!

"So," he smirked "You're the Dragon Slayer of Ice?"

"That's me." She meekly smiled "I was trained by Aneria, the dragon of ice, she was also my foster mother.

"I can't believe you and Natsu were actually trained by dragons! What was it like?" Lucy asked

She smiled seeing Gray, Lucy, and Erza interested in her past with Aneria. "Aneria is a very kind and loving dragon. Sometimes it was like she wasn't a dragon at all but instead a human. She reminded me so much of my mom.." Noell's eyes lowered to the ground "It's so crazy..before I met Aneria I lived a normal life..I had a mom and dad who loved me and a annoying twin brother..and Marlow, of course."

"What do you mean _had_?" Lucy asked

"Noell.."

"It's okay Marlow. Since we're in Fairy Tail now it's only right they know."

"Know what?" Lucy asked and it appeared that Erza and Gray were also curious

Noell sighed "You have the right to know where I come from and why I joined the Fairy Tail guild. You see, I was born in Snowport Village. It was a little place nestled in the mountains that was always covered in snow."

"Snowport Village? Odd, that names seem oddly familiar." Erza watched Noell with a narrowed gaze "Go on."

"I remember that day clearly." Noell smiled "A fresh snow had fallen just the night before, it was so beautiful. I remember the way it sparkled in the sun, almost like diamonds." Her smile faltered "I was enjoying the day with my twin brother, Nicholai. He didn't care much for the snow but he knew I loved it."

Noell hugged her knees to her chest and carried on "He got upset when he seen me eat some ice off the ground." She chuckled "He made me go inside and told dad. He was so determined to get me into trouble, but dad wasn't the punishing type, he always left that to mom."

Noell chuckled softly "Alexander! Why must I always play the bad cop?" She would always ask and dad would always reply "I can't help it, you're a natural Winonna". Neither of them could stay mad at each other for long."

"Wait! Alexander Kindle the famous fire mage was your father?" Erza asked stunned

"Famous? My father? That's a first." She laughed "I knew he was a talented fire specialist but I never knew he was famous. I guess we learn something new everyday. Then again, my parents never mentioned much about their past. I'm assuming since you know who my father is you know the rest of the story?"

Erza nodded "I'm aware."

A look of sadness crossed Noell's face and a frown adorned her face "Nicholai and I were playing with Marlow when it happened. The alarm ringing, the screaming, and the black smoke that filled the air. It all happened so quickly." Her fists tightened. Marlow had crawled from her hood and onto her shoulder where he nuzzled her face.

"I'm fine, Marlow." She assured him with a smile "Where was I? Oh yea. Shortly after that alarm signaled my mother burst into Nicholai's room crying her eyes out. I could hear my dad downstairs fighting with someone. I knew whatever was happening, wasn't good."

She ran a hand through her hair and continued "Mom told us that people were attacking our village and that we needed to escape. I remember crying and asking my mom if my dad was going to die. My mom did her best to calm me down. She promised that my father would meet up with us as soon as we escaped but even so, I was so afraid.."

Noell chewed the bottom of her lip searching for the words to continue on. "My mother told me that I needed to show my fear that I was in control and that I was calling the shots. She told me to turn my fear into my strength, so I did."

She fought the tears that were fighting to spill from her eyes. _"No! Tears are wasteful things, remember?"_ Noell quickly regained her composure and carried on.

"Anyways," she sighed "Before I knew it my mom was shoving Nicholai, Marlow and I into the closet. I can still hear the door shattering as they barged into the room and the battle that ensued. The door to the closet opened and Nicholai and I assumed it was the bad men but it was only my mother."

"So..she lived?" Lucy asked in a hopeful voice

Noell sadly shook her head "I ran into my mothers arms, careful to avoid the bodies on the ground. She was covered in bruises and blood..it should have been obvious..but I didn't want to believe that my mom was dying. Her final words to us were that pain eventually fades away and that sometimes in life, we have to fight to protect those we love."

Marlow wiped away a tear that managed to slip from her eyes with his tail. Noell hugged her knees "This necklace was my moms." She smiled twirling the snowflake charm between her fingers. "Nicholai took it for me. He said with this I'll always have a part of her with me." Her smile faded once more.

"Nicholai carried me on his back and told me to close my eyes..he didn't want me to see my father. When we had finally made it out of the house Nicholai was ripped away from me by a man wearing red, white, silver, and black armor, a cloaked skull emblem was on his chest that I now know is the emblem of The Blood Reapers."

"B-blood Reapers?"

Noell nodded "The man tried to take me to but Marlow was able to fly me out of there. The last thing I told my brother was that I loved him before I was forced to watch him be dragged away. That was the last time I saw him. Nicholai said he was protecting me and he promised that we would meet again someday and I know that we will. I look forward to that day."

She sighed "Shortly after that I met Aneria who took me under her wing." Noell smiled but it quickly turned into a scowl "Seven years ago Aneria went missing and I haven't stopped looking for her. Marlow and I traveled all around in search of her and nothing. It was on our travels that we heard about the Fairy Tail guild and that it was home of the strongest wizards around." She smirked towards Gray and Erza "Guess the rumors were true?"

"I wasn't sure about seeking out the guild but then I heard that the Salamander, Natsu, was part of the guild and that sealed the deal. I figured if I could talk to him he could give me a clue on where to find Aneria. I never imagined he was going through the same thing."

"That's so sad.." Lucy whispered wiping tears from her eyes "I'm sorry."

"My condolences." Erza bowed "You parents were very respectable wizards."

Noell smiled at Gray who gave her shoulder a squeeze "It's fine, really. It comes with the price of being a wizard right? We win some and we lose some. I'm not the only person in the world to lose my parents and I won't be the last. The only things on my mind these days is finding my brother and Aneria and finding the bastard who took everyone away from me and making him pay."

"You don't have to do it alone you know." Gray smirked "You're a part of Fairy Tail now and we look out for each other."

"I'll remember that." She smiled sincerely

* * *

><p>"So Noell..since Natsu eats fire does that mean you eat ice?"<p>

Noell grinned "Ice, snow, anything cold, really."

Lucy suddenly grinned deviously, "You and Gray would make the perfect team! You could get all the ice you could eat from him."

"Don't be ridiculous Lucy." Noell huffed but she was secretly thankful to the blond for changing the atmosphere

"I have to agree." Erza smirked

Noell's mouth dropped _"Erza too?! They lost their minds! That seems to be the case with everyone in Fairy Tail.."_

"Hn." Was all the ice wizard uttered with a smirk on his face. Noell's heart thumped against her chest. Why did such a little action make her feel so weird? Was it a crush? Was is possible to fall for someone you've only just met? No, that's ridiculous and yet, she couldn't help falling for the ice mage.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later on the train ride that the group had ordered lunch. Noell had ordered a glass of ice and had been given a strange look by the man but he didn't question it. She happily munched on her ice cubes. Gray and Lucy had sandwiches while Plue one of Lucy's spirits gnawed on a carrot and Happy and Marlow fish, Erza on the other hand had a slice of strawberry cake.<p>

"If you don't mind..what kind of magic do you practice Erza?" Lucy asked

"That's a good question."

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed, a lot." Happy snickered

Noell gulped down an ice cube stuck in her throat. _"Note to self: Seriously, keep a safe distance away form Erza."_

"I wouldn't call that pretty!"

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." She said taking a bite of her cake

"Oh you mean like this?" Gray placed a fist in the palm of his hand and a magic circle appeared. A moment later a Fairy Tail logo made of ice gently floated towards Lucy. "I use ice magic."

"Ice-Make?" Noell gasped

Gray turned to her "Yea, how'd you know?"

"Watch!" Noell repeated Gray's action and tiny ice dragon floated toward him "I can use Ice-make too."

"Wait, why use ice-make if you have dragon magic?" Lucy asked

Noell sighed "Using Dragon Slayer magic can be exhausting so it's always nice to have something to fall back on."

"Told you! You and Gray would be the perfect team!"

Noell groaned "Not this again.."

"What's the matter?" She asked teasingly

"Not that..." Noell moaned "Stupid...motion...sickness..." She groaned hugging her knees to her chest and slamming her head down. This was the only time she'd ever be thankful for it.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town?" Gray asked as they arrived at Onibas Station. Noell had stumbled off the train and steadied herself on the ice-make wizards shoulder. She inhaled the fresh air and sighed, "Much better." She smiled feeling like her old self again.<p>

"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out."

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home."

"Remember what I said Lucy." Noell smiled "It's going to be fine."

'Hold on, where's Natsu?"

"Did we?.."

Her words fell short and she watched the train speed off with Natsu still on it. "Man," she smirked "He is not going to be happy with us. Not one bit."

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!"

"That's a little much." Lucy said

"I volunteer not to be the one who hits her. I kinda like my face the way it is." Noell chuckled

* * *

><p><em>"What do you think you're doing lady?! You can't pull the emergency lever without permission!"<em>

_"It's for our comrade. Please understand. Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel."_

_"Do I look like a bell hop?!"_

Lucy sighed "I'm starting to believe that all the wizards in Fairy Tail are little insane.."

"Well not all of us."

"OH YEA?! WHERE ARE YOU CLOTHES?!"

Noell covered her mouth as a giggled slipped out. "Seriously how do you get into a habit of losing your clothes?"

* * *

><p>"Slow down Erza! This thing is going to eat away all your magic energy!" Noell yelled at the stubborn redhead. Magic vehicles were very convenient for travel but they also used up a lot of magical energy, especially if they're going as fast as Erza. Noell's stomach turned as she clung to the seat. "Oh man this is even worse than the train!"<p>

_"Natsu!"_

Noell looked out her window in time to see Natsu fly out of the train window and collide into Gray. Erza slammed the vehicle to a stop and Noell and Marlow who was in her lap went tumbling to the ground.

"Oww.."

"Get off me! You're heavy!"

"Are you calling me fat furball?!"

"What of it?!"

"I'll skin you and make a pair of mittens!"

"Bring it on chubby butt!"

* * *

><p>"That hurt you idiot!" Gray yelled furiously<p>

"Shut up ya icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!"

"We..forgot?" Noell chuckled

"How do you forget?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu." Erza smiled and slammed his head into her breast plate. By the end of this trip Natsu wasn't going to have any brain cells left - not that he had any to begin with.

"Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked

"I think it's the dude who dragged away the guys who were going to eat Happy. He said that he was with Eisenwald."

_**SMACK!**_

"You fool! That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

"What the? This is the first I've heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you!"

"She already for that she knocked him out on the train didn't she? This woman is unbelievable." Lucy sighed

"Yep."

"That's Erza for you!"

"I would let her hear you guys say that unless you want a smack to the face." Noell gulped "I know I don't."

"Why? It might improve it."

"One more wise crack from you Marlow and you'll be mittens! You understand?!"

* * *

><p>Noell frowned as she watched Erza strap herself up to the magic mobile. She had already used so much magic energy, this wasn't good for her. "Do you want me to drive Erza? You should really save your magic energy."<p>

"I'll be fine Noell. We must focus on the task at hand."

"If you say so.."

So he was on the same train that we were on huh? Let's find him."

"So what was this guy like?" Gray asked

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild but he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three eyed skull?" Ask Lucy

"That's creepy."

Noell frowned, "I've heard of that before. Could it be?.."

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked her

"It's just...I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic!"

"Exactly what I was afraid of." Noell frowned

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked

"I've only read about them in books before but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy said, she sounded worried.

"That's right." Erza narrowed her eyes "There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person there used on."

"Aneria used to read to me form these books and if anything she read was true then Lullaby is a whole lot worse than that." Her vision too narrowed "This isn't good. We can't let Eisenwald use Lullaby."

* * *

><p>Noell clung to Marlow for dear life as Erza drove the magic vehicle like a crazy person. "Erza! Slow down! You need to save your magic!" She yelled out the window.<p>

"I have no choice but to press onward. We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic trust me, lives will be lost."

"Poor Gray.." She mumbled thinking about the poor ice wizard clinging for dear life on top of the cars roof. "Oh my poor stomach!" Noell groaned hunching over. "This day sucks."

* * *

><p><em>So I just recently watched the Fairy Tail movie and I have to say, I loved it. I would also like to say that Gray looked extremely hot in the movie and I approve one hundred percent! I've watched it three times so far. I only wish it would have been longer : And it had Laxus in it! Even if he wasn't in there very long, he was still adorable. And why are the bag guys always super attractive?! Seriously, I know I wasn't supposed to like Dyst, but come on! I just loved the movie so much and I might have write a little story on it with a certain Slayer of Ice. Would you guys like that? It would give me an excuse to watch the movie again.._

_Fun fact: When I first decided I wanted to make a Fairy Tail fanfic I knew I wanted my OC to be a Dragon Slayer but I didn't know what. I originally decided on a Water Dragon Slayer named Rayne who had a white Exceed name Aqua. Somewhere along the line water became ice and Rayne became Noell. It's a decision I don't regret. I really love Noell's character and I feel emotionally attached to her(I obviously show this by killing her parents, having her brother taken away, her foster mother leaving...but I hooked her up with a hot guy so we're even, right? Right?)_

_Anyways I decided to make Noell have a case of motion sickness too - though not as severe as Natsu's, it's more of a tummy ache. I think it's a cute idea that all Dragon Slayer's besides Wendy suffer from motion sickness._

_**OC'S FEATURED IN STORY:**_

_**Mana Shimizu: **__Mana belongs to __**xMisaka**__ and you'll probably be seeing her a lot in the story for her unique magic skills that are going to benefit Noell later on when I introduce a certain character. _

_**Allison Taylor: **__Allison belongs to __**Happykitcat123. **__ She is the Water Dragon Slayer and has a very big crush on Natsu ;)_

_"Thank you xMisaka and Happykitcat123 for letting me use your oc's in the story! I hope I didn't ruin them for you. As the story goes more and more OC's will appear including Mana and Allison, so don't threat! But I have to ask.._

_How many of you are ok with you oc's possibly dying to a new threat that wil appear later on? Would that be taking it too far? Or do you even care? If you aren't comfortable with it just let me know. Also, if you're reading The Dragon Slayer of Ice, be patient. It will be updated sometime in the next few weeks(Why? I don't know). I know a lot of you are still reading that one yet._

_Annnnnndddd another thing! I'll be starting my otp prompts stories soon so if you have something you want to see Noell and someone from the guild do let me know! For all of you who don't know what an otp prompt is, look it up. Since we're kinda on the subject I should inform you all that I have partially written a Grell lemon._

_Yea, I said it._

_A lemon._

_I have no shame. Actually I really do. The whole time I start writing it II feel dirty and feel as if I'm corrupting Noell. She'll forgive me, hopefully. So if for some odd reason you want to read that let me know and I'll get back to writing it. I think that's everything for now but before I go I need some cool new attacks for Noell! Come on guys! I've seen what you can do with you oc's so help me out! I'm running on steam. Most of my attacks are generically named. Also, friendly reminder that I do have an Ask Tumblr linked on my blog, so there's always that to check out too.  
><em>

_I'm sorry I just need to go, I haven't had any sleep in the last couple days because of stupid panic attacks and I think it's starting to affect my mental health, what's left of it anyway. Oh! Thanks everyone for your concerns on my mom! She's doing better now and so is my grandma :) I still need to help them out as much as I can though so if my updating is slow forgive me. There's just a lot of craziness going on in my life right now and I'm fighting through it._

_But I'm okay._


	5. Fairies In The Wind

Kanugi Station, that's where the group currently was, resting on top of a hill that over looked the station. Eisenwald had beaten them there and hijacked one of the trains. Why? Nobody really knows. Noell stared down at the people with a sad look on her face. What if Eisenwald succeed in playing Lullaby? All of those innocent people would die and there would be nothing they could do to stop it.

"I can understand cars and boats but why'd they want to hijack a train?" Lucy asked

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good place to go since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy chimed in

Noell hummed as she leaned on her left hand. She didn't quite understand it herself. Maybe it's because trains are faster? But it's not exatly something you want to get cornered on either.

"Yes that's true, but they are quite fast." Erza said

Noell sighed, "They may be fast but it's not exactly something you want to get trapped on. " She glanced over at Natsu who was double over in his seat. "I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars my motion sickness isn't as bad as Natsu's." She chuckled when the fire slayer gave her an annoyed grunt. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"I guess it's up to us to figure out why those Eisenwald guys are in such a big hurry and why." Gray had his leg crossed over the other and was leaning coolly against the window - and he was in his boxers. How? How does a person get in the habit of losing their freaking clothes?!

"You're naked Gray!" Lucy yelled

He looked down completely unfazed by the sudden revelation "Am I?"

"Kinda." Noell chuckled "Seriously," She quirked a brow "Why is this a thing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked

"Actually yes, yes I would."

Again he smirked and refocused his attention out the window, every so often giving her a sideways glance. Noell huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and upturned her nose.

"Fine! I didn't want to know anyway."

Yes she did.

* * *

><p>Lucy stuck her head out the window and analyzed the situation below "The military is already been called to action so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them."<p>

"I hope that's the case Lucy." Erza said as she prepared to take off

"When has the army ever been useful?" Noell asked honestly "Eisenwald is probably a lot craftier than we think and most likely, they've already gotten past them."

"You think so?" Lucy ask with a sad tone and matching face

She sighed "Honestly I don't know Lucy. I just know you can't underestimate a dark guild. They tend not to follow the rules when it comes to these things."

* * *

><p>Once again Gray was holding onto the car roof for dear life as Erza sped through the streets. "Stop Erza! You're going to overload the SE-plug!" He yelled to her but the redhead refused to listen to reason.<p>

"Er..za!" Noell groaned "Listen to him! You'll need all of your strength when we face off against Einsewald! God only knows what those creeps have up their sleeves."

"She's right," Gray said "You're going to use up all your magic before we even start fighting!"

Erza smirked "Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat. Besides, I've got you, Natsu, and Noell as back up."

Noell gasped and her eyes doubled "Me? Erza.."

_"Aneria once said that Lullaby uses Sound Magic, A magic that has the ability to kill anyone who hears it song, except for the caster, to die..but what purpose does Eisenwald get out of this? Is there goal really to kill a bunch of innocent people or are we over looking something entirely different? I feel as if there's something else I should remember about Lullaby but nothing comes to mind. Whatever it is, I hope we make it in time, so many lives are depending on it."_

* * *

><p>"What's that up ahead?"<p>

The urgency is Erza's voice pulled Noell from her thoughts. She peered out the window and gasped "That's Oshibana Station! It looks like Eisenwalds gotten it's claws on it too."

_"What the hell is there goal?"_

* * *

><p>Noell yelped as Erza quickly pulled the car over and rushed out. She quickly rushed over to a man speaking to a crowd with a mega phone. "Excuse me," She grabbed his shoulder "What's going on?" She asked with authority in her voice.<p>

"Why would I tell you lady?"

Erza's teeth clenched, as fast as lightning she headbutted the man. "What's going on?!" She headbutted him again.

"Seems like her questioning methods a little counter productive.."

Noell nodded "Just be thankful it isn't you, Lucy."

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done."

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Lucy yelled

"Seriously! How do you not notice you're half naked?!"

Marlow giggled and floated circles around Noell's head "I think you like his nakedness."

"What are you implying ya fleabag?!"

"Noell and Green sitting in a tree-"

"My name is _Gray."_

"Oppsie! Noell and Gray sitting in a tree!"

"That's better." He smirked

"Your..your joking right? Right? Right?!"

* * *

><p>Erza continued her "method" of questioning until one of the guards finally talked, unfortunately by then Erza had knocked most of them out anyway. "The Eisenwald Guilds inside. Let's go!"<p>

"All that..to find out what we already knew?" Noell was flabbergasted but she chased after the redhead anyway. She used to think Erza was one of the most sane members of Fairy Tail but now she was starting to question that but she wouldn't voice it vocally, she would rather not have her face bashed in by the redheads rage.

* * *

><p>"A small army unit stormed in earlier and have yet to return. I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces."<p>

Noell scoffed "I told you! The army is useless when it comes to these things." As they continued down the hall they came across the army. The bodies strewn around the room made Noell cringe. She hoped that they were passed out and not dead.

"They've been completely wiped out!" Happy said sadly

Erza slowed to a walk "They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group."

"I hope it's not the same for us." The words flew out of Noell's mouth before she could even register them. She felt bad, it was like she basically saying she didn't have any hope for them - which wasn't the case.

"Relax Noell! I'm sure they aren't going to hurt you too bad."

"That's...not helping Happy."

"It would be a huge improvement for Noell!"

Noell glared at Marlow "You're just on a role today aren't you?"

"I think her face looks fine." Gray smirked seeing the rosy color fill her cheeks

"Thank you." She mumbled

"Look! Noell is turning red!"

"They must be in loooooveeeee!"

"Keep talking cats." She smirked "I need a new pair of mittens and maybe even a hat."

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies."<p>

Noell glared at the gray haired man with blue tattoos on his chest and shoulders. He sat so casually with a scythe resting against him. "That's gotta be him." Noell hissed "Erigor."

"You fiend! I take it you're Erigor?"

Erigor gave a toothy chuckle, obviously not fazed by them. Noell scowled towards all the members of the guild. Each one looked like a crook who was up to no good, except for one. It was a boy with brown hair and green eyes who wore a green hoody with a white hood and black undershirt, some jeans, and a pair of black converse.

Everyone else looked so confident - so full of themselves but this boy, it was almost like he was afraid, like he didn't want to be here. Everyone now and then his eyes would flicker over the Fairy Tail group with an uncertainty to them. He certainly didn't look like he belonged in a dark guild.

Noell devoided her attention from him and to Lucy who was on her knees trying to shake Natsu into his sense. "Come on Natsu we need your help!" She pleaded but it was no use. It would take him a while before he recovered from all the traveling, even Noell still felt a bit queasy.

"Good luck. Between a train, magic mobile, and your shaking, it's a motion sickness triple combo!" Happy yelled

"I'm not a vehicle!"

"Enough! Are you two seriously going to argue right now? We have more important things to focus on!" Noell snapped. This was no time for play, not when innocent lives were at stake.

A boy with black spiked upwards her glared at Natsu(Aka Shikamaru, I mean it even sounds like him! But it's ok because I love Shikamaru.) It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up!"

Natsu suddenly snapped form his daze and peaked over his shoulder at the Eisenwald mage "I know that voice.."

"We're not threatened by any of you. Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza's voice was livid with anger

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? Hahaha. What do all train stations have?" Erigor grinned flying into the air, landing on top of a speaker system.

_"No.."_

"He flew!" Lucy yelled

"But he's not a bird!" Marlow also yelled

"It's wind magic!" Happy answered

"You plan to broadcast Lullabies song?!" Noell could hear Erza starting to lose control

"Hahahahaha! Thousands of nosy on lookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my lullaby of death!"

"That's sick! What do you gain killing innocent people!?" Noell screamed. She hated them. She hated dark guilds. If they were to all disappear she'd be just fine with that. She didn't care about them or anyone in them.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!"

Noell wished Erza would quite talking and punch the guys lights out already. Trying to negotiate with people like Erigor was pointless. They didn't care who's blood they shed as long as they got what they wanted in the end.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed a sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustice. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back! It's only going to make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizards league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power, then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

Power? He was going to kill innocent people for power? Noell's jaw clenched and her fists knocked at her sides. "Over my dead body." She scowled.

_"I think that could be arranged."_

Noell's eyes snapped towards the venomous voice. All at once her eyes doubled and her mouth fell open. "You.." She spoke in a whisper "But how? I thought.."

"Do you know her?" Lucy asked taking in the strange girls appearance

She was a tall curvaceous girl with pale skin and deep burgundy hair that reached her chin with choppy bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a deep shade of red and her lips were a rosy shade of pink. She wore a loose fitting black cropped tank top and low riding army pants and combat boots.

"Are you surprised? It has been a while hasn't it, Nelly?" The strange girl scanned her eyes over the others with a cruel smirk. "I see you've joined another guild."

Noell glared at her with balled fists "My days of being in Sacred Heart are _long_ behind me, Violetta. I've long since atoned for my sins but I see you're still up to your dirty tricks."

"You think you're better than me because you're in a light guild? Just remember, you were once just like me."

"I was never like you." She hissed

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness! Course, by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" Kage slammed his palm on the ground, a purple glow emitted from them as shadowy hands stretched across the ground and into the air.

"Shadow Magic!" Noell gasped

Natsu quickly sprung to his feet and knocked the attack away with a fiery blast, and protecting Lucy who had froze in place with fear. "Eisenwald dude," he grinned "I knew I recongnized that voice. Looks like we got ourselves a party here, huh?"

"No Natsu these are the guys we have to fight!"

Noell sweat dropped "I don't think he meant it literally Lucy.."

The fire mage slammed his fists together with a twisted smile burned on his face "Like I said, it's a party!"

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You'd better be ready!" Lucy said with a burst of new found confidence

Noell nodded, "We flies are about to squash you."

"That was lame even for you Noell."

"Oh shut up Marlow! Who even asked you?!"

* * *

><p>"I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor gave a cackle and then disappeared into thin air. Noell cursed under her breath. Now what? They had to stop Erigor!<p>

"Natsu and Gray, go. I need you two to stop him. If the two of you work together not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." Erza said with confidence in her voice. Noell wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to send those two off on their own.

"What do you say Nelly? Wanna play?" Violetta grinned "innocently" "Or are you scared?"

"Scared? Of you? I've seen Vulcan more terrifying."

Violetta's brow twitch and a scowl crossed her face "How dare you compare me to one of those apes!"

"Can you two handle these clowns?"

Erza smirked "We'll be fine. Go on."

"Right."

Noell smirked at the burgundy haired girl "Well? Let's play!" She chuckled and took off towards the direction Natsu and Gray had gone

"Come Akashi." She smirked towards the browned hair boy "We'll make mince meet out of her."

* * *

><p>Noell skidded to a halt as she came to a dead end. She took a look at her surrounding; An empty room, nothing more, nothing less.<p>

"Crap..I must have taken a wrong turn."

"Uh oh..we got company."

The ice mage turned and glared at Violetta and the strange boy form before. "Hey! You caught up." She smirked confidently "And you brought a friend. Come now, introduce yourself. It will make beating your face in a little less awkward."

The boy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot glancing to Violetta every now and then as if getting permission to speak. "My name is Akashi Erizawa.." he replied when Violetta gave him no clear answer.

"I don't get it." Her eyes narrowed "What the hell is someone like you doing in a dark guild?"

"That's none of your business." Violetta answer sharply "We are here to fight, remember? Now get on with it!" She snapped toward Akashi. He flinched and nodded, cautiously taking a step forward.

"So why are you sending in your lackey?" She glared "Better yet, why are you taking orders form her? Can't you think for yourself?"

Akashi glared at Noell and equipped a sword seemingly out of nowhere(Kinda like requip but different). Wordlessly he charged forward and swiped his sword at Noell. She jumped back and threw a glare of her own "Ice-make Sword!" She yelled and equipped the icy blade. Noell charged at Akashi and struck her blade against his own.

Again and again there swords crashed against one another, with a firm swing Akashi split Noell's sword in half and sent in shattering to the ground in pieces.

_"He's tougher than he looks..so why is he holding back?"_

"You shouldn't have interfered."

Noell almost jumped when he spoke, his voice was soft, quiet, and smooth, Noell would have blushed if it wasn't for the circumstances. "Is that so? You think I'm just going idly stand by and let you Eisenwald scum slaughter a bunch of innocent people? Well I've got news for you buddy - that isn't going to happen!"

"Erigor's looking out for the guild."

"You actually belive that crap? Erigor doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself."

"That's not true!"

Akashi's sword was switched with a scythe, once more he charged at the ice mage "Looks like I hit a soft spot." Noell smirked and jumped backwards.

"How can you defend him? Do you actually believe what's he doing is right? Threatening innocent lives for his own good?!" She yelled slamming a fist into his gut. Akashi grunted and tumbled backwards, barely avoiding the kicked aimed for his face. "Ice-Make Pistol!" Noell gripped the gun in her hands and fired off three icy shot. Akashi managed two dodged two of the three but the third struck, grazing his skin.

"Damn it!" He hissed gripping his wounded side. Slowly he touched his hand to the wound and brought it to his face, a sick look over coming him as he seen his scarlet stained hand. "Blood.." he whispered in a shaky voice. A visible shiver ran down his spine as he looked away trying his best not to pay attention to the wound.

Noell cocked her head "Are you okay?" She knew he was the enemy but she felt bad for him. "_He doesn't like blood but he's in a dark guild? Not to mention he isn't fighting me with his full strength. It's like he doesn't even want to be here."_

Akashi threw a pleading look back to Violetta who only grinned at his misery. Akashi sighed and turned back to Noell trying his best to keep a calm expression but she could see the pain hidden behind it.

"I don't get it." She shook her head "Why are you here? You don't belong here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you aren't stupid, Akashi. You and I both know you've only been fighitng at half strength."

"T-that's not true."

Noell rolled her eyes at the stubborn boy "You're a horrible liar." She smirked "Of all the guilds out there why join Eisenwald? These scumbags don't care about anyone but themselves."

"What other choice did I have? Join a light guild? The second they found out who my father was they'd throw me out."

"What do you mean by that?"

Noell thought hard on his words. _"His father? What does that have to do with anything? Wait, what did he say his last name was? Akashi Erizawa...of course! How could I be so stupid?" _

"I get it now." She frowned "You father is Daisuke Erizawa right? He's Eisenwald's former guild leader. When the Council found out they locked him up."

Akashi nodded "Now you see why I could never join a light guild. I was raised into Eisenwald, when my father was imprisoned Erigor looked after me. For six years Erigor has looked after me, shaping me into the wizard I am today, he may not have been the kindest but he was only one ever there for me and for that, I owe him everything."

Noell sighed, "It doesn't matter who your father was, Akashi." She spoke snapping his attention to her "You aren't him. The only one who can shape your future is you and right now you're going down a dangerous path. These people don't care about you. All they care about is their own selfishness, don't let them drag you down with them, you still have a chance to do the right thing."

Akashi stood rooted with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Why did she care what happened to him? Weren't they supposed to be enemies? And yet, she spoke to him as if she knew him for years. Was there really hope for him? All he had ever known was Eisenwald. He had always wondered what it would be like to be part of a light guild but if he betrayed Erigor surely there be consequences? Erigor would be furious, no doubt. In the many years that Akashi's father has been gone Erigor was like a surogate father to him. Can these wizards really stop him? What would happen to him if they can't? There isn't a chance in hell that Erigor would let him walk away with his life - or anyone else in the guild for that matter.

"I won't let him hurt you."

Akashi gasped and snapped his eyes to the ice-make wizard. He could tell by the look on her face that she was serious. A fire burned behind her words. Slowly, very gently, she stretched a delicate hand out towards him, a smile gracing her lips. Tentatively he took a step forward as if his body was moving on it's own. He stared down at his hand before guiding toward her. This was it. This was the moment he had only ever dreamed of.

He was finally breaking free of Eisenwald's chains.

_"You dirty little traitor!"_

Akashi's eyes snapped to Violetta who's face was plastered with rage, her red eyes bored into him and made him feel like he was two feet tall. "You would dare betray Eisenwald after everything we've done for you?!" She snapped. "Well then," She smiled icily "I guess I'll just have to put you back in place, won't I? Shadow-make Whip!"

Shadow-make was Violetta's signature magic style. Similar to that of Ice-make she could bend the shadows to her will and morph them at her desire. Akashi was so stricken with fear that he didn't even see the whip coming at him - but he definitely felt it. He hissed as the whip struck his skin, tearing the sleeve of his hoody and leaving a red bruise. Violetta gave a twisted grin and cracked her whip, again she lashed out at him, giving his mere seconds to dodged her attack.

"Do you honestly believe someone like you would fit into a light guild? That's cute. No one will ever accept you. As soon as they found out who your father was they would throw you out. Face it, you belong here. You belong to Einsewald."

"That isn't true! I'm..I'm not him.."

"That's where you're wrong. You're the spitting image of him."

It was true. He was his father. What was he thinking? Did he actually believe a light guild would accept someone like him? After all the horrible things his father did. Eisenwald has always and will always have a hold on him. There's no escape and there's no hope. He'd always be a prisoner to them.

He didn't even bother moving as the whip soared towards him. This was his punishment and he deserved every bit of it. Even so he couldn't stop his eyes from closing, waiting for the sting of the whip, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. Noell hovered over him with an icy shield with a large crack in where the whip had cracked down. Her eyes were aflame with anger and her lips were twisted in a frown.

"You alright?" She asked

"I'm..yea..but why?"

Noell snorted as if the answer was obvious "Was I supposed to let her smack you around? Look, my shield isn't going to hold up much longer..so get out of here. I can handle Violetta on my own."

"But-"

"Just go! This is your chance to finally break free of this hell hole! Don't waste it. Everyone in life gets a second chance and this is yours Akashi. This is your chance to finally see the world and join a _official_ guild. Trust me, I was in your position once, but I broke free and you can too. So go, go find your happiness."

"Thank you, Noell."

"You're welcome. Not get out of here. I have to beat some sense into someone."

Akashi nodded and without another word took off for the exit but not before throwing a thankful glance towards the ice mage. Even if Erigor did come after him he wasn't afraid, he was to happy. His dreams after so many years was finally coming true and it was all thanks to a pushy wizard.

As soon as Akashi was out of sight Noell diffused her shield and twisted away from Violetta's attack. Violetta hissed and diffused her whip, glare at Noell. "Do you really think you can beat me? If so you're even more pathetic than I thought."

Noell grinned and cracked her knuckles "Yea sure, I'm pathetic. Let's see how tough you are when you don't have a human shield."

"I'll tears you to shreds."

Noell sighed "You've changed Viola."

"I could say the same for you."

* * *

><p><em>Annd scene! Just kidding. Misaka I hope I didn't butcher Akashi, I don't know why it was so hard for me to write his character. This is why you shouldn't trust me with your Oc's. Anyways, in the last chapter I asked if anyone would be ok with your oc's possibly dying, don't worry about that. Your oc's are safe with me, promise. They just might get roughed up a bit - or a lot. Remember Viola? Yea, she got a major upgrade.<em>

_And what is this Sacred Heart? And what does it have to do with Noell? Hmmm..._

_**OC' FEATURED IN STORY:**_

_**Akashi Erizawa: **__Akashi belongs to xMisaka_

_I don't know how much I'll be uploading with Christmas coming up so please be patient. Also, I just read the chapter of Fairy Tail where all the dragons appear and all I could think of how happy Noell would be seeing Aneria again. Is that weird? No, good. I'm glad we're on the same page._

_One last thing before I go.._

_I will be doing a spin off for the Fairy Tail movie which means I have another excuse to watch it! :D Again, Gray looks so damn good in that movie. I'm also still working on that lemon I mentioned,..so there's that. Sparks is still a work in progress - I may re-do it. I also still want to starting doing the OTP prompts because there's so many cute ones out there, ya know? And I have a few Christmas specials planned._

_So there's that to look forward to. Again, thank you guys for your continued support, it means a lot to me! :D You guys are the best. To all of you who celebrate I hope you have a Merry Christmas(In case I don't upload until after)._


	6. A Glimpse Of The Past Part 1

**_I had to upload this again because of some annoying double text :[_**

* * *

><p><em>Before you start reading this chapter you should know that these next two chapters or so are kinda like flashbacks that take place before Noell joined Fairy Tail.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"There are many things I've done in my past that I've come to regret. Joining Sacred Heart is one of the many. On the outside Sacred Heart seemed like a loving and honorable guild but on the inside, it was ruthless and cruel. The members were mainly criminals who's backgrounds ranged from things like petty theft to murder. It was a dark guild. I was appalled and completely disgusted..<em>

_But I stayed..._

_I stayed for him..._

* * *

><p>Before their days in Fairy Tail Noell and Marlow spent most of their time traveling from place to place in search of Aneria. They looked high and low but didn't find as much as a scale. It was exhausting and there were days where they wanted to give up but the thought of seeing their beloved dragon again made them push forward. They had lost one too many people they cared about - they refused to lose Aneria too.<p>

On one particular night they were coming back from Isvan, their hearts heavy and their spirits low.

"I could have stopped him..I could have saved her..but I did nothing and now she's gone too. Why marlow..why do we keep losing people?"

Marlow sadly mewled, gently nuzzling the ice wizards face, "There wasn't anything you could have done Noell. She did what she had to do."

"Even so," She scowled "I could have a least tried but I sat back and watched her die. After everything she did for us, I let her die." Noell's teeth ground against one another and her fists shook at her side. "Why do we even bother getting close to people if they're just going to keep dying?!" She was in tears now, violent sobs shaking her to the core. "How many more people are we going to lose?!.."

"Don't cry Noell.."

Noell was so blinded by her tears that she didn't see what was in front of her very eyes. With one step forward she was sent tumbling into the snowy earth.

"What the heck?!" She yelled and dusted the snow from herself. "What's a log doing in the middle of the road?!"

"That's no log!" Marlow gasped "It's a person!"

Noell gasped! It was a person. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran over to the person. Noell grunted as she struggled to roll the person over. "Hey guy are you ok? Come on talk to me!" Noell feared for the worst as she pressed her ear to to his chest. "He's breathing." She sighed in relief "Let's get him out of the cold."

Marlow nodded and flew to the stranger, grabbing him up by the hood of his parka. Noell took the lead and guided Marlow towards a cave.

"This should be fine for now. I'll get working on a fire. Watch him ok?" With a nod she ran out of the cave and into the forest where she gathered a few logs. When she got back to the cave Marlow had set up a make shift bed for the stranger using her backpack as a pillow with a blanket she had bought a few months back tossed over him.

"I wonder what he was doing all the way out here." Noell wondered as she arranged and lit the fire. Noell plopped down against a cave wall away from the fire and studied the strange man. He had a head full os silver hair and pale skin. He was wearing a dark gray parka with a black fur hood, black pants and shoes, and black gloves.

"I hope he's going to be ok..poor guy."

* * *

><p>Noell must has dozed off because when she woke up the strange man was also awake and staring at her with an amused face. She couldn't help the blush that powdered her cheeks - he had beautiful ruby eyes.<p>

"You're awake." He smiled "Thank you. Your friend told me what you did. If you two hadn't have come along I would have surely froze to death." His voice was smooth and relaxing and his smile made her tingle.

"N-no problem."

The man laughed "What's a kid like yourself doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Noell huffed and crossed her arms

"Fair enough." He laughed "Where do I begin? I was coming back from a mission when I was attacked by these clowns in armor. They beat me up pretty badly. I was somehow able to get away but my wounds got the best of me and I must have collapsed."

"wait, you're hurt? Why did you say something?!" Noell scolded and quickly rushed to him. "Let me see."

"They aren't that bad, really."

"Let. Me. See"

"Persistent one huh? Well alrighty then."

The stranger slowly took off his parka wincing every now and again. "Ah shit." He hissed as he tossed it aside. Noell blushed - he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was very fit. She shook the thoughts from her head and focused on the wounds. They were minor; Cuts and a few bruises, the biggest threat was the gash in his stomach.

Noell frowned "That's going to need stitched. Marlow, grab the first aid kit."

"Yes ma'am!"

The tabby flew over to her backpack and dug around in search of their medical kit Spotting it he pulled it out and grabbed a water bottle to cleans the wounds with. He flew over to Noell and dropped the supplies in her lap, then returned to his spot by the fire.

"Thanks buddy." She smiled "First, let's get the blood and dirt cleaned." Not even giving a second thought Noell forged a icy dagger and cut the sleeve of her jacket off. "I can use this to clean your wounds." She smiled.

"You ever done this before?" He asked trying his best to cover his nervousness

Noell laughed lightly "My mother taught me. I was a clumsy child."

"Was?"

"Shut up."

Carefully she twisted off the cap of the water bottle and grabbed her "rag". Gently, she dabbed it with water. "Ready?" She asked setting the bottle aside and hovering the rag over his wound.

"Go for it."

Very slowly she pressed the cloth to his wound - wincing as he cried out. "Does it hurt?" She asked with concern.

"Nah it's just cold as hell!"

Noell rolled her eyes "Don't be such a baby. A little colds good for you." She laughed and finished cleaning his wounds. "Alright, now for the spray."

"It's going to hurt, right?"

"Oh yea." She grinned and grabbed the medical spray from her kit. "It has to be done. You don't want you wound to get infected do you?"

"..No.." He pouted childishly. Noell giggled, it was pretty cute.

"If it helps you can squeeze my hand." She winked

"I'm a man. I can handle it."

"If you say so." She smirked and sprayed the wound. Just as she had predicted he let out a blood curdling scream and latched onto her hand with a death grip. "So manly." She snorted - blushing on his much large hand encased her own. "This is probably going to scar."

"At least I'm alive. Those bastards were tough!"

Noell frowned "What kind of people gang up on one man?"

"Assholes, that's who."

She threw head head back and laughed 'Or you provoked them." She smirked. From her medical bad she grabbed some thread and a needle. "I've never done this before..but I've watched my mom!"

"You've done a good job so far. You can do it."

* * *

><p>It took Noell a while to stitch the wound closed - mainly because she kept shaking and would have to stop. "Finally! All done. Now I just need to wrap you up." Noell smiled and grabbed her wrap "This will be easier if you stand up."<p>

"You're the boss."

Noell fought down a blush, he was really tall compared to her, she only came up to his chest. Noell shook her thoughts away and proceeded to wrap him up. When she was finished she stepped back and admired her work.

"Not to shabby if I do say so myself." She proudly beamed. "What do you think Marlow? Would mom be proud?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lucien gave himself a one of over and then stuck two thumbs up while grinning like he had lost his mind. "Hey, great job kid! This is some grade A work."

"Thank you." She blushed "And my name is Noell by the way."

"Noell? That's a pretty name."

"It's nothing special..so, what's yours?"

He smiled "Lucien."

"Lucien? That's a weird name."

"Well I happen to like it." He gave a toothy grin "Man," he laughed "Who knew my life would be saved by a kid and her pet cat?!"

"I'm not a kid and Marlow isn't a pet! He's my friend." She angrily yelled "So shut up before I kick your butt!"

"Whoa! I was only kidding. Don't get so angsty, pretty lady."

She huffed "Don't call me that! I told you my name is Noell."

"Whatever you sat cutie patootie."

"I should have let you freeze."

* * *

><p>"So what's a cutie like your self doing all the way out here?" Lucien asked as he reclaimed his seat "You lost or something?"<p>

She sighed and sat across from him, keeping a safe distance away from the fire. "I'm not a kid and I'm not lost. I'm..looking for my mom, okay? She disappeared a while ago." She frowned sadly "It's not like her to leave without saying anything."

"That's rough. What was her name? Maybe I know her? I've met a lot of people in my travels."

"Um..it's not likely. She isn't exactly...human."

"You've lost me cutie." Lucien awkwardly scratched his head "Not human? You mean like a wizard? Because they're still technically human."

She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. "She's not a wizard or a human..she's a..never mind..you must be tired? Get some rest."

"But-"

"Goodnight, Lucien."

He sighed "Goodnight, Noell."

* * *

><p>The next morning Noell and Lucien were awoken by the sounds of shouting. Lucien jumped to his feet and stealthily walked towards the cave opening. "Shit." He hissed "They must have tracked me here. Hey kid, we gotta get out of here."<p>

"No."

"What? Come on kid don't be stupid! We have to go."

"No way." she put her foot down "These are the guys who beat you up right? Well, I say we give them a little payback."

"Are you crazy?! You have no idea what these people are capable of! It's suicidal."

"And you don't know what I'm capable of!"

Before he could protest anymore Noell charged out of the cave with Marlow on her heels. There was a group of man in blue and purple robes and a gut with glasses leading them.

"Are you the guys who beat up my friend?" She ased with narrowed eyes "Because if so, you're about to get a butt kicking!"

"It would be wise for you to mind your own business, little girl. We are here for Lucien Reyes."

"Well you can't have him!"

"I see," He smirked "So he is in there? Very well then." The man raised his arms and at once the army of men behind him began to marched forward.

"I won't let you hurt him! People like you make me sick!"

"You might wanna run..." Marlow sang, landing on her head

The man leading the army only smirked, as if he doubted she could do any real damage. This child had no idea who she was going up against.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"This is your last chance little girl."

"You hurt Lucien." She glared "And now, I'm going to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Lucien watched from the cave as Noell squared off with the army. "That kids insane!" He yelled to himself. "Shit," He groaned "I have to get out of here."<p>

_"Don't say I didn't warn you."_

His eyes snapped to Noell who got into a fighting stance. From what he understood she used Ice-make magic, unique in it's own way but not strong enough to win against an army. She wouldn't be a able to last a minute against those jerks!

"Stupid kid. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Just get out of there!"

_"You hurt Lucien." She glared "And now, I'm going to hurt you."_

He froze. She was going to get herself killed for him? Could he live with that? After everything she did for him? And she didn't even know him that well. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's been a good run I guess. Gotta face the music sometime."

Just as Lucien prepared to give himself up something happened. A icy blue aura started to dance around Noell, enveloping her in a blue hue. He stopped cold. This wasn't ice-make magic.

What the hell did this kid have up her sleeve?

* * *

><p>Noell slipped into a fighting stance; A blue, icy aura wrapped around her and basked her in a blue hue. "Let me show you jerks the power of a dragon!" She grinned. "Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!" She yelled. Slowly a thick layer of ice began to coat her fists, forming icy gauntlets.<p>

"Dragon Slayer magic? Impossible!"

Without missing a beat Noell sprang forward and smashed her fists into the side of the leaders face. "Arrest her!" Her yelled holding the side of his face. The army charged - Noell only smirked.

"Since I'm in such a good mood I'm going to take you jerks out with one move, kay? Ready? Here I go! Ice Dragon-"

_"GET DOWN!"_

"Too late! Ice Dragon ROOOOAARRRR!"

Noell threw her head forward and roared a funnel of ice and snow. The funnel blasted into the army and sent them flying around the area. She grinned triumphantly. "I warned you." She smirked. "Don't ever mess with my friend again! If you know what's good with you." She winked.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you kid?!" Lucien yelled as she ran back into the cave. She scattered around and collected her belongings.<p>

"No time! We need to go while those guys are still knocked out."

"Yea I guess you're right. I know a place we can go. You trust me?"

"I wouldn't have just risked my life if I didn't."

"Heh," he grinned "You're alright kid. I think I'm going to keep you around."

"Well duh!" She laughed "You're going to need me to beat the bad guys up for you."

"Alright don't get cocky."

* * *

><p><em>"It wasn't until years later that I learned those "bad guys" were actually part of the Custody Enforcement Unit and that they were there to arrest Lucien. I should have known..but I was so blind at the time..<em>

_I didn't realize that the real enemy.._

_Was Lucien."_

* * *

><p><em>Not quite the same story you remember huh? This is going to be the last chapter until after Christmas and plus I need to work on the Dragon Slayer of Ice. So bear with me! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas(If you celebrate it) or whatever else you celebrate! I have a few Christmas specials planned so be sure to look out for those. <em>

_Before I go what did you guys think? Do you like Lucien? What do you think of the changes? Does it peek your interest?_

_I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.._


	7. Very Short Important Update

I gotta make this update quick.

The story is going to be put on hold for a couple days. Why? My laptop battery took a shit and I need to order a new one and somehow find a way to back up my stuff, I don't know how I'm going to do that when it shuts off at random. This really, really, really, stressful, so please bare with me everyone! I'm going to get it fixed as soon as possible.

Please be patient.


	8. Another Update(Last one, swear it!)

So if you've read my update from Dragon of Ice my computer battery decided to go to shit. I'm using one of my brothers computers for the mean time. It's so stressful, all my information about the story is on there, you guys ocs, and so many more important things. I need to find my usb and someone keep my computer on long enough to copy my stuff.

It's so stressful and what's worse? The Christmas special I had planned is gone! So unfortunately that isn't going to happen :( But I'll make up for it with a New Years special. Want to hear more bad news? The next chapter to the story got deleted. I had a good bit of it done and it was one of the best yet but you know, what can I do?

I'm so stressed.

No biggie though..I can re-write it. For the meantime since all my Dragon of Ice information is on my other computer I'll be doing like a spin off Fairy Tail story with an entirely new character(It too will be a Gray love story)! Another Fairy Tail story? What?! Seriously guys, I'm obsessed with Fairy Tail. Although it should be noted once I get my shit together the Dragon of Ice will once again be my main focus and getting the next chapter of The Dragon Slayer of Ice out.

So much to do.

What else? Oh! How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was horrible. All my family did was argue, I couldn't wait for it to be over with. I also want to take a minute and give a shout out to Saralei Nighthaven!

Have you read her story A Tail of Three Fairies? No? Why not?! Seriously everyone go read it! She's working really hard on it and it's amazing! She has some really interesting characters but the stories not getting as much love as it could.

GO READ AND REVIEW IT! Please, I think it would really make her day :)

Anyways that's all I have to say for now. Please be patient with me. I know you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I'm sorry my battery went to hell :( I'm going to order a new one as soon as I can. Trust me, I'm ready to smash my laptop.

It's stressful but you guys are worth it!

-Brittany


	9. A Glimpse Of The Past Finale

_"Someone once told me before that love could make you do the craziest of things and boy were they ever right. It's funny, to think an emotion could grant so much power over someone, making them do things they never dreamed of. I was once an unfortunate victim of this emotion. I was completely under it's spell and too blind to realize the truth. The one I loved never really loved me; He was everything to me and I was nothing to him._

_He used me._

_Lucien Reyes. On the outside he appeared to be an easy going guy who took life day by day but on the inside, he was a manipulative bastard with a dark agenda. Lucien wanted one thing and one thing only; Power. What was a ruler without power? He would do anything to achieve the power he desired. He was cunning, charming, suave, handsome, and one hell of a negotiator. No one ever battled an eyelash at him._

_He had everyone fooled...including me._

_I was so naive back then. I refused to believe Lucien was anything but kind and loving. If only I have listened to Zane I would have never ended up in Lucien's web of lies and deceit. How could I have been so stupid?! I knew what Lucien was doing was wrong but I refused to listen to reason. _

_I refused to see his flaws._

_Lucien was perfect to me, everything he did seemed to make me smile. He made me so happy..and I would do anything to see him smile, even if it meant hurting people. Lucien said I was his right hand man and that I was the only one he trusted with his life. Because of this I thought I was special and let it go to my head. I didn't have time for anyone or anything that wasn't Lucien._

_Friends._

_Training._

_Hobbies._

_Jobs._

_Finding Aneria.._

_I was solely devoted to Lucien and Lucien only. Lucien, Lucien, Lucien. It's ridiculous. I let an emotion take control of me and turn me into a mindless puppet. Love, just a stupid word. What did love ever do for me? I loved my parents, but they were murdered. I loved Nicholai, and he was taken away form me. I loved Ur, but she's gone too. I loved Aneria, but she abandoned me. Love has never done anything but cause me pain and heart ache._

_Love._

_I loved Lucien more than anything in this entire world._

_But he only seen me as a pawn in his little game._

* * *

><p>"Holy crap! You live here?!"<p>

"It's freaking huge!"

Noell and Marlow gaped at the building no the _castle _that stood in front of them. It was huge! Towering high above the clouds. Noell remembered seeing something like this before in one of her fairy tail books. Her dad has called it a stone keep. Noell cocked her head slightly and read the red and gold banner that stretched across the large wooden doors.

"Sacred Heart Guild? What's a guild?" Her blue orbs rolled over to Lucien who stared at the building with a look of pride and something else hidden behind his ruby eyes. "Lucien?" She called out trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh sorry. A guild is a place where the strongest of wizards stay. It's kinda like and organization. Why don't you see it for yourself?" Lucien smiled and extended a hand.

"If you say so."

Noell blushed and allowed Lucien to take hold of her hand. "I have to warn ya..we can be a little _rough_." Lucien chuckled almost nervously as he lead Noell through the heavy wooden doors.

As soon as they stepped inside Noell and Marlow's mouth dropped. The inside had a stony interior and very medieval theme. There was people of all ages, shapes, sizes, and colors, scattered throughout the room, and they all looked scary. To her right a group of men who reminded her a vikings were shouting and slamming down beers and to her left, people were fighting, throwing punches left and right.

"A-are all guilds like this?" She asked with a nervous gulp. Maybe she shouldn't have come..

"Can't say for sure."

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Lucien! Where the hell have you been? This place has been a damn zoo without you!"

Noell peaked form behind Lucien at the stranger. He was a tall and lean male with a head of dark purple hair and dark skin and his eyes were the brightest green color she had ever seen! He was wearing a leather jacket, a white tee, and dark jeans. He certainly didn't look as scary as everyone else she had seen.

"Heh sorry about that Zane. I ran into some _trouble_ on the way back. If it wasn't for Noell here I would have frozen to death." Lucien grinned and patted her head.

The man named Zane eyes went from Lucien to Noell. He arched a brow and gave her a sly smile. "You're telling me this shrimp saved your life?" His seemed less than convinced. "Come on man!"

"You have a problem with that?" Noell asked finding her nerve

"And technically she saved him twice." Marlow chimed in as he flew out of her hood and onto her head "If anything you should be thanking her."

Instead of a thank you like Marlow expected Zane busted out laughing so hard he was practically rolling on the ground. This happened to catch the guild members attention - everyone turned to them. Noell squeaked and slid behind Lucien. She never liked being in the spot light.

_"Lucien's back!"_

_"Where the hell you been man?"_

_"We thought you were dead!"_

_"Who's the pipsqueak?"_

"Everyone settle down!" Lucien yelled and they did "I would like you all to meet a special friend of mine." Lucien smirked and nudged Noell out from behind him. She gave a small "Oomph" and glared up at him. He grinned at her "This is my friend Noell! You see this kid right here? She saved my life. You all should be giving her a big thank you."

Everyone laughed.

_"Come on man!"_

_"Yea get real! You aren't fooling us."_

_"Where have you really been Lucien?"_

Lucien held a hand up and his faced morphed into a more serious one and new arua surrounded him. One that screamed of power and absolute dominance. It made Noell shiver a little.

"Many of you know I am not one for jokes. So know I am serious when I say this; If it wasn't for Noell and Marlow," he gestured to Marlow "I would be dead." At this point Lucien lifted his shirt to reveal his bandages "She stayed by me all night and nursed me back to health. I'm alive because of her." He dropped his shirt and smiled kindly at her "Thank you, Noell."

_"Nice job kid!"_

_"Thanks!_

_"She's not so bad!"_

Noell giggled lightly "No need to thank me. I was just doing the right thing." She smiled shyly.

"She saved you? What a joke. She doesn't even look that strong. I bet she isn't even a wizard!"

Noell glared at the newest appearance; A girl, around her age. She was taller than Noell and her skin was pale and her hair a deep shade of burgundy which was pulled into tight ponytail. She was a black tank top and army colored skirt with combat boots. At this point Noell had stepped in front of lucien with her hands at her side and her eyes narrowed on the girl.

"You wanna find out?" She asked in a darker tone, raising an icy fist "Or," she smirked "Are you all talk?"

The girls face reddened at the insult "No! My name is Violetta and you're going to regret ever challenging me!"

"Oh yea? Well my name is Noell and you don't stand a chance in hell against me."

Violetta smirked "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this a good idea?" Zane asked Lucien in an uneasy tone "Violetta's pretty tough." Everyone in the guild had gathered around outside to watch the fight. Some were even placing bets on who would win, Zane would have put his money on Viola but if this kid really saved Lucien, then she was interested to see what she could do.<p>

"You shouldn't underestimate Noell." Lucien said confidently "I think she'll surprise you."

* * *

><p>"There still time back out you know?" Viola grinned with confidence. She had no doubt she could beat this wannabe! She was the strongest female is Sacred Heart after all. Besides, she had to show Lucien how strong she was! It was the only way he would notice her. "Well?"<p>

"No way!" Noell yelled equally as confident "I'm always up for a fight."

"Are you sure about this Noell?" Marlow asked worriedly. For once he wished she would think first before jumping into a fight. One of these days she was going to get hurt!

"I'm positive Marlow. Now go on so you don't get hurt."

Marlow rolled his eyes and flew over to where Lucien and Zane where standing. He knew Noell was strong but they didn't know anything about this girl or what she could do. What if Noell got hurt? She didn't have that great of control over her powers yet._ "No!" _He shook away all of the negative thoughts in his head and put a smile on his face.

"Kick her butt Noell!"

* * *

><p><em>"Kick her butt Noell!"<em>

"Will do." She smirked "You can have the first move."

"You're going to regret that." Viola snickered "Shadow-Make Sword! I'm about to slice you a new one!"

Noell stopped, unsure it was whether Viola used make magic like she did or because of the corniness of that sentence. "Shadow-Make? So it's a cheap rip off of Ice-Make? Lame. Ice-Make Sword!"

"You gotta be kidding me! You use maker magic too?!"

Noell chuckled and charged with her sword draw and Viola followed pursuit. At once their swords clashed against one another, and the again, and again. Their strikes were forceful and loud clangs drifted through out the air. The member hooted and hollered and the two went at each other like wild animals.

* * *

><p>Zane was surprised to say the least "So they both use maker magic? Seems like it will be an even fight." He briefly glanced at Lucien who was still smiling.<p>

"Watch carefully Zane. That girl is full of surprises."

* * *

><p>"Shadow-Make Hammer!"<p>

"Ice-Make Hammer!"

Again they charged and smacked their hammers against one another. Their blows were so powerful that Noell's hammer shattered and Viola's dissipated in a black haze.

"I'm not done yet." Viola panted "You've only seen a fraction of what I can do!"

"Likewise."

Violetta smirked and straightened up, her previous fatigue was replaced with confidence. "You should have never challenged me." Casually she swiped her fingers to the left summoning a purple magic circle. "There's still time to back out."

"Never."

"Shadow Snatch!" Viola smirked as hundreds of shadowy hands shot from her magic circle "You can't escape this attack."

* * *

><p>"Looks like Viola's getting serious." Zane grinned excitedly "She's improved a lot. Wouldn't you agree?"<p>

Lucien nodded "Viola's a very strong willed wizard."

"Is that girl really that powerful?"

"She took down the Custody Enforcement Unit by herself. So yes, she's that powerful."

"..."

* * *

><p>Noell ducked and weaved as the hands chased after her. "Ice-make Sword!" She yelled and equipped her icy blade. "Get back!" She shouted and sliced through the hands only to be surprised as several more grew in it's place. "What the hell?"<p>

"Surprised?" Viola laughed "You can cut them away all you want but more will grow in it's place! You can stop them. Give up."

"Then I guess I'll have to take them all out with one shot." Noell smirked and crushed her blade

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"You think you're the only one with a trick up their sleeve? If so you're in for one hell of a surprise."

* * *

><p>"Now things are getting interesting!" Marlow yelled and pumped a fist in the air, his tail swishing back and forth. "Do it Noell! Show her the power of a dragon!"<p>

"A dragon?" Zane whispered, his eyes flicking to Marlow. _"What the hell does that mean?"_

* * *

><p><em>"OK! If I use this move I'll be able to take out all her stupid hands and shut her up."<em> Noell closed her eyes and took a calming breath _"I can do it! I know I can. Aneria, I hope you're watching."_

* * *

><p>Viola arched a brow of Noell's blue eyes snapped opened and her smirk was replaced by a more serious expression. Wordlessly the ice wizard drew a blue magic circle in the air using her finger and then, gently pressed her hand against it, the magic circle glew softly. Viola knew that this wasn't ice-make magic but she wasn't worried. There was no way she would be able to stop her Shadow Snatch attack! It was impposible. No one could and that's why she was the best.<p>

But just in case...

"Shadow-Make Shadow Dragon!"

From a dark purple magic circle a massive dragon appeared. It had six red eyes and mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It roared menacingly and focused it's glare on Noell.

* * *

><p>"That's new!" Zane said in amazement "Viola's been doing some training I see."<p>

Lucien ignored Zane's comment and focused his attention on Noell. _"There's a powerful magic building in the air."_

* * *

><p>Noell's eyes narrowed and her fist shook at her side and she eyed the "dragon" Viola had summoned. It was nothing like a dragon! Only a cheap imitation. She was furious. She was insulting the dragon name and she was insulting Aneria with that abomination. She couldn't wait to put it out of it's misery.<p>

"That _thing_ is not a _dragon_." She glared "Nothing more than a pathetic imitation. Dragons are known for their mobility and grace."

Viola scuffed "What got your panties in a bunch? It's not real ya know. Why are you getting so offended."

"You insulted my mother. You damn right I'm offended!" She screamed

"Your mom?!" Viola laughed "Are you saying your mom is a dragon?! Your crazy!" She laughed and so did the guild. They always laughed. No one ever believed her. Everyone always said she was lying and that dragon weren't real.

She was going to prove them wrong.

Noell pressed her palm against the magic circle and smirked "Let me show you power of a _real_ dragon. Ice Dragon's Frozen Daggers!" From the magic circle thousands of icy daggers blasted through the air and cut through the hands like they were nothing.

"B-but how!?" Vioal yelled "That's impossible!"

* * *

><p>Zane and the other members of the Sacred Heart Guild gasped at the attack. "What kind of magic is that?!" Zane yelled to the Lucien.<p>

"I haven't a clue." Lucine whispered "But it's incredible."

_"It's Dragon Slayer magic."_

Everyone focused on Marlow who was beaming with pride.

"Dragon Slayer magic?" Lucien wondered

"What the hell is that?" Zane asked

Marlow smirked "You've never heard of it because it's Lost Magic. It's magic that allows the person who wields it to turn their physical bodies into that of a dragon. She has the lungs of a dragon, the scales of a dragon, the claws of a dragon, and the heart of dragon. Dragon blood runs through her veins. Her magic allows her to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that not many use anymore."

_"You mean that kids a dragon?!"_

_"That's crazy!"_

Marlow giggled seeing he had everyone's attention "This particular magic was created to slay dragons."

"Slay a dragon?" Lucien asked

He nodded "She's a Dragon Slayer. She's one of the very few people with the power to kill a dragon."

"How does one learn such a magic?" Zane wondered

Marlow giggled unable to contain the excitement brewing inside of him. "Isn't it obvious? The only way to learn Dragon Slayer magic is by a dragon it's self!"

_"WHAT?!"_

Lucien gasped "So when she said her mother wasn't human..she met..?"

"You got it." He smiled "Noell was raised by Aneria the Ice Dragon. Aneria took Noell in and taught her Dragon Slayer magic. Aneria was the whole world to Noell but she went missing years ago and so now Noell travels all over looking for her."

"What kind of parents let their daughter run off with a dragon?" Zane scowled

"Dead ones." Marlow also scowled "Anymore questions?"

"..No.."

"Good."

Lucien watched Noell closely - a smile curving on his lips. "I think we should break this up before it's gets out of hand."

* * *

><p><em>"She was able to dispel my attack so quickly! She's making look like a fool in front of Lucien. No, I won't lose, not to her! Never! I'll kill her before I lose to her!"<em>

"Man..you're pretty tough.."

Violetta glared at Noell. The ice-make mage was panting hard but she was smiling. "Shadow-Make magic is pretty cool! Did someone teach you it?"

"I-I taught myself.." Viola was surprised. Why was she being so friendly all of a sudden?

Noell sighed "I don't want to fight anymore. Can we call it a draw?"

"What?! Why?!"

"You're tired, I'm tired, and there's really no reason for us to be fighting, right? It's wise we save our strength - you never know when you'll need it."

"Whatever.."

Viola stomped off with a glare on her face. _"She made me look like a fool out there and just gives up? Weird. I won't lose next time, Noell. So you better watch your back."_

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me I was saved by a dragon?" Lucien grinned toothily "That's impressive cutie. Is that why you didn't want to talk about your mom?"<p>

"Partially." She sighed "And whenever I think about Aneria I get upset. I really miss her."

Lucien ruffled her hair playfully making the ice-wizard grunt in annoyance. "Noell I have a question for you."

Noell blinked back her surprise "What is it?"

"What do you think about joining Sacred Heart? We are always open to new members."

* * *

><p><em>"I remember trying to deny Lucien's invitation to join the guild but he was so persistent. I couldn't say no. Violetta was furious at first, but over time we became close friends. Other than Lucien Viola was the only person I felt comfortable around. She was my best friend...but I threw that friendship away...I didn't have a choice. <em>

_Sacred Heart was out of control and needed to be stop..._

_Viola never forgave me. Lucien was everything to her and I took him away."_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was soo much better the first time I wrote it. Anyways, unfortunately I wasn't able to purchase a new battery but my brother rigged it so as long as it's plugged in it stays on. It's better than nothing I suppose, for now anyway. Although, when I was cleaning up my documents I found some stories I never published ranging from Fairy Tail(A lot...actually...) Naruto, SAO, Pokemon, Digimon, you name it! So look forward to those as I'll be publishing them.<em>

_**Story Shout Out: **__Have you read A Tail of Three Fairies yet? If not please go read it. Saralei Nighthaven is working really hard on it and it's a good story! I feel it needs some more love. So please, please, please, PLEASE, go read it! I think you'll really enjoy it._

_This is the end of the flashbacks by the way._

_GOD THE ORIGINAL WAS SOOOO MUCH BETTER! WHY COMPUTER?!_


	10. Flame and Wind

Tension was thick and the air was quiet. Neither Viola or Noell made a motion to move or attack. Their eyes were locked on each other and if looks could kill they would both surely be dead by now. Noell's heart thumped against her chest and her fingers twitched at her sides. She knew Viola was angry with her but she still seen her as her friend. She didn't want to hurt her.

Viola had grown sour of the waiting game and was the first act. "It's been a while since we've fought, Nelly. I've grown quite powerful over the years. This time, you won't beat me."

"I have no doubt." Noell narrowed her eyes "However," She smirked "So have I."

Viola scuffed and rolled her eyes "Don't think your little Dragon magic is going to beat me. I can't tell you how long I've waited for the day we met once more. I've dreamed of this day for so long. I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to Sacred Heart. You took away our guild, our home, and you took away Lucien! The only one who had ever cared for us.."

"I've waited for so many years to get my revenge on you." Viola's lips twisted into a grin "Finally, the wait is over."

"I didn't do it to hurt you! You know damn well Sacred Heart was going down hill! I did what I had to do Viola! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"You're a filthy liar! You knew how much Lucien meant to me and you couldn't stand it." At this point Viola's eyes started to swell with tears. It broke Noell's heart to see her old friend cry. She knew, she knew that Viola too had fallen under Lucien's spell, he was everything to her and it was Noell who took him away from.

"I had no other choice but to turn Sacred Heart in, Viola. Lucien was hurting innocent people for God sakes! He didn't give a damn about any of us. Do you not remember how many people died because of his selfishness?! By the time Lucien was done we only had a handful of members left."

"That's a lie!"

"No it's not! You know this." Noell's jaw clenched. "Lucien didn't care about you or me. You want to know who cared about you Viola? Zane, Zane cared about you."

"Shut up!" She screamed, a shadowy haze forming around her hands, "Shadow Slash!"

Viola charged at Noell; Slashing at slicing at her. Noell hissed and quickly rolled to the side, she quickly formed a shield to protect herself for the onslaught. The shadow made growled darkly and formed a shadowy hammer. "Fight! Me! Back!" She yelled in between hits. Noell grunted as the force of the blows pushed her back.

"Zane cared about you Viola! He believed in you! Zane loved you."

Noell twisted her body to avoid a hammer to the face, she flipped around and kneed Viola in the stomach. Violetta hissed and dispersed her hammer and threw a punch into Noell's gut. She grunted as Viola's fist collided with her stomach. It felt as if all her insides were being crushed. Noell choked back the vomit that threatened to creep up her throat.

Thinking quickly Noell slammed her head forward and hissed as her and Viola's skulls connected. With the shadow mage temporarily distracted Noell swung her leg back and aimed for Viola's legs. The shadow mage shrieked as she tumbled to the ground. Noell rolled onto Viola and pinned her arms.

"Now! You're going to listen to me!" She screamed. Noell was done with these childish games. She was going to make Viola listen whether she wanted to hear it or not. "Zane loved you Viola. You were like a little sister to him; He cared so much about you. Lucien didn't. Zane was always there for you. He was there when you were sad, mad, happy, confused, it didn't matter! He was always there for you."

Gently she brushed a strand of Viola's hair aside. "Zane loved you with every fiber in hs being." Noell's voice broke into a whisper "Even he knew the truth about Lucien's nature. Lucien was planning on attacking the Magic Council Viola. Lucien thought it was the only way he could recieve the power he so desired."

"T-that's not true! He would never do something like that!" Her voice betrayed her.

"I had overheard Lucien mentioning it to Zane." She sighed "Zane," her lips tightened "Zane didn't want any part of it. He threatened to turn Lucien into the Custody Enforcement Unit. Lucien didn't like that."

"Please stop.." Viola begged, her voice barely a whisper. "Please just stop.."

"Zane didn't die on a job, Viola. Lucien killed him! Zane didn't die on a mission he was murdered by Lucien. I know because I saw him do it! If he was willing to kill his best friend think what he would have done to us! That's why I did it. That's why I turned Sacred Heart in. I wasn't going to idly stand by and let Lucien hurt anymore people. That day I realized the Lucien Reyes I had fallen in love with was nothing more than an illusion and that real Lucien Reyes was a heartless monster."

Viola's eyes were closed and her face was cluttered with emotions. Viola swiped away the wet droplets that trickled down her face. Her glossy orbs met Noell's and her lips trembled. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something but immediately closed. Noell felt the sadness that radiated from her.

"I know..that it's hard to hear." She whispered "But it's the truth. You may not know it but I cared for many people in Sacred Heart; I cared deeply for them and that's why I turned Lucien and the guild in. I couldn't being to imagine something happening to them - knowing I did nothing to stop it."

"I knew that Zane cared about me but..."

"I get it. Believe me." Noell smiled and got on her feet. She dusted herself off and extended a hand to Viola, "Eisenwald is a joke. You want o know what a real guild is like? Come with me. It's a little place called Fairy Tail."

Viola gasped "You mean..join a light guild? But they would never accept me."

"Of course they would! Fairy Tail is a very kind and understanding guild. Come on Viola, for once, make the right decision."

Viola thought long and hard about it before accepting Noell's hand. "Alright." She smiled "I'll come with you.

* * *

><p>"Y-you're kidding right?! You mean we're trapped in here?!"<p>

Noell and Viola were running through the halls of the station in search of the others. Marlow had flown off ahead of them sometime ago.

"Unfortunately so, Erigor surrounded the station with a wind barrier so you and your friends wouldn't be able to escape. Erigor was never going to play Lullaby over the intercom. He only took over this station to stop traffic to his final stop."

"And what would that be?"

"Clover Station."

Noell's brows knitted "Clover Station? What the hell is there for them?" Noell was confused. What the hell was Erigor planning to do?

"I believe that's where the Guild Masters are having their meeting."

Noell stopped. She understood now, it all made sense. Erigor's real target was the Guild Master! "We have to hurry! If Erigor is going after the Guild Masters than Master Makarov is in danger! Viola, do you know how to dispel the wind barrier?"

"I don't...but..." Viola bit her lip, she was covering for someone.

"Viola," Noell narrowed her eyes "If you know you have to tell me. Lives are at stake here!"

Viola lowered her head and looked away from Noell "Kageyama is the only one who knows how to dispel the barrier but even so, there's no way he'll do it. He's devoted to Erigor's cause."

"I'm not worried about it." Noell smirked, cracking her knuckles "I know plenty fo ways to get people to do what I want. Now let's go! We need to find Natsu."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Noell and Viola could already here the destructive fire dragon as they raced through the halls of the station. "Good old Natsu." Noell chuckled and made a sharp left "There's no doubt he has dragon blood in him. Only a dragon could cause so much destruction!" She looked to Viola hoping for a laugh or a chuckle but instead she looked sad. Had Noell said something to upset her? "Viola what's wrong? You aren't having second thoughts are you?"<p>

Viola shook her head and sighed. "Kageyama..he's the closest friend I have in Eisenwald..I know what he's doing is wrong but I'm worried about him.."

"I understand completely but you don't have to worry, Natsu won't hurt him - too bad." She chuckled "If anything he'll just rough him up a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I may have not known Natsu for long but he's a good guy."

"Then I'll trust you."

Noell grinned "So is he your boyfriend or something?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

* * *

><p>"Nastu get back!"<p>

"Natsu do not harm him! We need him alive!"

"Way to go ya fire freak!" Gray yelled at Natsu who had Kageyama corned against a wall. Noell and Erza both charged; Erza with her sword drawn and Noell with a blade of her own.

"Noell please don't hurt him!" Viola screamed pleadingly

"Huh? I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" Nastu yelled and Erza and Noell leaped into the air. The fire dragon yelled and rolled out of the way as the female mages struck the wall on either side of Kageyama.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint!" Erza deamanded

"I would do as she says buddy," Noell smirked "Erza's not a person who's bad side you want to get on."

"Just do it man! That chicks a real monster!" Natsu yelled with fear written on his face and in his voice, Noell chucked; She still found it hard to believe that the son of Igneel the king of the fire dragons was afraid of a girl. Then again..

So was she.

"Understood?"

"Fine! I dispel it."

Violetta sighed and placed a hand over her beating heart. "Thank goodness." She whispered. She cared deeply for the shadow mage. It was Kageyama who found her and introduced her to Eisenwald, he befriended her and helped her improve her shadow magic, she deeply respected him.

"Kageyama I so happy you are-" Horror overcame her eyes as a yellow magic circle appeared behind Kageyama and a hand tore through his chest. "Karacka how could you?!" She screamed.

"Why...Karacka?!" Kageyama yelled and slumped on the ground

Noell stared at the fat green haired man who trembled with fear with disgust. He attacked one of his guild members! His friend! How could he do such a thing? Even when she was in Sacred Heart - not matter how many times the members go on her nerves, she never dreamed of hurting any of them! In order for a guild to function the members have to look out for each other! Noell's fists tightened and her eyes hardened. From the corner of her eyes she could see Viola run to Kageyama and cradle him in her arms pleading for him not to die.

"No he was our only way out fo here!" Gray yelled in frustration

"Kage don't you dare die on us! We need you help. Do you hear me?!"

"I think we're losing him Erza."

"How could you!?" Viola screamed at the one known as Karaca "He's our friend! And you tried to murder him! How could you be so cruel?!" Viola was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. It was obvious, Kageyama meant a lot to her. "But I'm no better..oh God Akashi I'm so sorry!"

Seeing Viola break down made the anger swell inside of Noell. "You bastard! Is this how you Eisenwald scum treat you friends?!"

"How could you do that to one of your friends?! He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Nastu -quite literally- was on fire. "How could you?!" Natsu yelled knocking Karacka out cold "Is that how your dark guild members treat each other?!"

Noell kneeled down next to Viola who was sobbing over Kageyama's unmoving body. The ice dragon tenderly wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder. "I can hear his heart beating. It's faint, but it's there. He's going to be fine, Viola."

Viola sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I know.." she whispered.

"Please Kageyma just stay with us!" Erza pleaded

"He's unconscious. It's just no use." Gray sighed, frustration clear as day in his voice. If Kageyama was to die then they would have no way to dispel the wind barrier and if they couldn't dispel the wind barrier...Noell didn't want to think about that.

"There's got to be another way.." She whispered "But what?"

* * *

><p>"What?! Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the Guild Masters?!"<p>

Noell nodded "And that stupid wind barrier is preventing us from leaving."

"We have to stop him!" Natsu yelled

"That is easier said than done. Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and is headed there by air." Erza was still pleading with Kageyama to wake up. Noell thought it was hopeless. She was surprised he was even still alive! Getting him to wake up would take a miracle.

"Any ideas, Gray?" Noell asked with a sigh. He seemed to be the most sensible right now.

"I'm pretty sure that we could catch up to him on the magic mobile, but we can't do anything until we figure out a way to get on the other side of this barrier."

The screaming of Natsu caught Noell's attention; The pyromaniac was charging full speed at the wind barrier with his fists ablaze. Noell groaned and yanked the boy back by the collar causing him to slip and fall on his face.

"That isn't going to work you idiot! Don't you know fire and wind don't mix? This is one thing you can't smash your way through, Natsu." Noell smirked

"At least let me try!" He yelled and got up prepared to make another run at the barrier only to find himself tripping over Noell's outstretched leg and once again eating the concrete.

"Knock it off!"

"Kage wake up! You are out only hope right now!" Erza's voice was desperate, she was starting to lose hope. Noell sighed and didn't bother stopping Natsu this time - maybe it would wear him out? That would be nice.

"I've gotta try to break through!" He screamed activating his Fire Dragon iron Fists. "Have. To. Save. Makarov!" He yelled inbetween hits.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled worriedly

"Cut it out you idiot. Obviously brute force isn't going to be enough." Gray said annoyed with the fire mage

"Kageyama please wake up.." Viola voice was barely a whisper

"Guys what are we going to do? Who knows how far ahead Erigor is..we're running out of time."

"Yea." Gray sighed "You're right. We need to come up with a plan."

"Isn't there anything you two can do? Maybe if you freeze it Natsu can melt it?" Lucy asked, starting to sound desperate

"If I could I would have done that already." Answered the ice-make mage

Noell sighed and threaded her fingers trough her hair "Unfortunately that isn't possible. Ice magic isn't going to work and neither is fire, Natsu." She glared at the fire mage who was still trying to burn his way trough. "It's enough! You're going to get torn to shreds if you keep it up! Why do you always have to be the hero?!"

"Listen to her Natsu!" Lucy yelled and grabbed Natsu from behind "Stop it..okay? It's not going to work."

Noell watched curiously as Natsu flipped around on Lucy; It looked as if he was going to kiss her. Come to think of it, they did make a pretty cute couple, and they would have the cutest babies! Noell shoo her head and chuckled. "I have to stop hanging out with Emily so much."

"We can use your spirits Lucy!" He grinned with a clenched fists "Back at Everlou's I was pulled through the spirit world!"

"Well yea, but normal people would suffocate to death if they tried that. It's hard to breathe in their world. Besides, the Celestial can only open a gate wherever their standing. Let me simplify this for you: Even if we could pass through the spirit world we would need another Celestial wizard to open a gate outside of the train station for us to pass through."

"Your totally confusing me..just hurry up and do it!"

Gray and Noell sighed. "Idiot." They both mumbled and shared a smile.

"I told you I can't! Not to mention the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach of contract! I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key, it was Everlou's."

"I don't get your magic at all."

Noell laughed lightly, "Those two bicker like an old married couple."

"Yea they do." Gray chuckled

"AHHHHHH!"

"What the hell cat?!" Noell yelled trying to keep her heart from beating out of it's chest. "Hey wait..where's Marlow?"

"I'm in here." The cat yawned and poked his head out from her hood "I was trying to take a nap."

"How can you even nap at a time like this?"

"I just close my eyes..."

"You're and odd one cat."

"I just remembered Lucy!" Happy yelled like a crazy person

"Remember what?"

"What I was trying to tell you on the way here!"

"Oi.." Noell groaned "The headache I'm going to have.."

"On the way here? Oh yea! You mean when you kept calling me weird?" She asked obviously still offended by the cats earlier remarks.

"Look!" Happy beamed holding up a gold key

"How did you gets your paws on Virgo's key?! Didn't anyone teach you that it's wrong to steal things?!" Shed asked with a death hold on the cats cheeks.

"But I didn't steal it; Virgo asked me to give it to you!"

"Come on guys. We're wasting too much of our time listening to this nonsense."

"I agree with Gray." Noell said with crossed arms "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Natsu seemed to be the only one interested in the conversation. "Who's Virgo? Oh! Wasn't she that big gorilla looking maid?"

Happy nodded. "Apparently her contract with Everlou was broken as soon as he was arrested. Before we all left that day she came up to me and said she wanted to sign a new contract with you Lucy!"

"Great I get a big ugly spirit." Lucy said sarcastically "Anyways thinks for letting me know but I'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it right now we need to find a way out of here."

"Isn't that what we've been saying?" Noell asked Gray

"Yep."

"But-"

"Shut up! Why can't you just meow like every other cat?!" She growled pinching and squeezing the cats face.

* * *

><p>"She can be pretty scary, huh?"<p>

"Must have learned it from Erza."

Noell chuckled and Gray and Natsu, "You guys are babies."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry.." he whimpered pathetically "I just thought since Virgo can drill holes she could dig through the ground and get us through the other side of the barrier.."<p>

Noell's jaw dropped. "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"She can?" Erza asked with shock

"Seriously?" Gray mimicked

"You're right! She can! You're so smart Happy! Why didn't you mention that before silly kitty?"

"Someone was pinching my face." He huffed

"My most sincere, heartfelt apologies! I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please, let me have the key!" She asked begging on her hands and knees. It was pathetic and comical.

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven!"

"Did someone say fish?" Marlow whispered sleepily

"Oh! Now you wake up."

"Shut up freezer brain."

* * *

><p>Lucy stood up and held the key in the air and prepared to summon her spirit. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!" Lucy swiped her key trough the air and yelled "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"<p>

"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! And now I beckon you to my side at once; Pass trough the gate!" Lucy swiped her key trough the air and yelled "Open! Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" Shortly after a magic circled appeared a pink haired girl wearing a maids outfits and chain on her hands.

Soon after a sound like a bell chimed through the air and brilliant golden light flashed over them. When all was said and done a girl stood before them with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a maids outfit and chains on her wrist.

"Umm she isn't ugly..at all." Noell said blinking back her shock. "In fact," She pouted "She's really pretty.."

"You summoned Mistress? What can I do for you?" Virgo asked with a bow

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked as shocked as Noell. Natsu didn't seemed fazed at all! He walked right up to the Celestial Spirit and struck up a conversation.

"What's up burger? Man you look great. You've lost some weight!"

"My names Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you."

"She didn't just lose weight Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"What do you mean?" Both Noell and Gray questioned

"She's like a totally different person!"

"I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizard." Virgo smiled politely. "So I try to take on whatever form my wizard will find most appealing."

"I don't know I kinda liked it when you were all big and tough looking." Natsu said with a sly grin

"Did you really? Well then.."

Virgo suddenly shifted from a cute little maid to a giant, fat, gorilla looking thing! Noell yelled and ducked behind Gray for cover. "Make it go away!" She yelled fearfully.

"Don't listen to him! I'm your wizard and I like the your other form better!"

"As you wish Mistress." Virgo said and switched back to her more cuter self

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Can we work out the contract details later?"

"Of course. Whatever you'd like, Mistress."

"Do you really have to call me Mistress?" Lucy asked with crossed arms

"Would you prefer I call you queen?"

"No."

"What about Princess?"

"Oh yea that's more like it." Lucy smirked

"Princess? Yea right." Gray scuffed

"Hurry it up ladies."

"I hate agreeing with Natsu but he's right." Noell sighed

"Yes, now."

Virgo bowed and started to spin and spin using her body as a drill. "That's effective." Noell smirked seeing Virgo had drilled them a way out.

"Alright you guys it's time to bust out of this joint." Gray said sounding eager and ready to go

"It's going to be alright Kage."

Noell turned around and smiled; Viola -who she had forgotten was there- had one of Kage's arms slung around her should and the other around Natsu. Even though Kageyama was their enemy they couldn't just leave him behind. Not after what his guild mates did to him. It wouldn't be right.

"What do think you're doing?" Gray asked not pleased with the idea

"I know he's one of our enemies but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die."

* * *

><p>"Finally! I thought we were never going to get out of that dump." Noell scowled "All it did was remind me of how much I hate traveling."<p>

"Let's head towards Clover!" Erza yelled over the wind. Noell gave an affirmative nod.

"Whoa! This wind is crazy!" Lucy yelled, her skirt flying all over the place.

"Princess! I'll keep your panties from showing!" The spirit voiced holding down Lucy's skirt unaware of her own giving a certain ice-make wizard quite the show.

"Oh..wow.."

"Hey! You can look up Virgo's skirt some other time." Noell chuckled as she pulled him away "We're on a time limit remember?"

"R-right."

"It's no use. You'll never be able to catch up with Erigor. You can't stop us; We've won."

"Kageyama! You're ok!" Viola cried of happiness "I was so worried about you!"

The shadow mage struggled a bit as he turned towards Viola - a hateful glare on his face. "Viola what the hell are you doing with these losers? Don't tell me, you've joined the flies?"

"Kage-"

"I always knew you were pathetic but this is a new low."

Noell could almost hear the shattering of Violetta's heart. She wanted to smack Kageyama upside his thick skull but she knew it would only upset her more so instead, she wrapped an arm around her in a comforting way. "Don't listen to him." She whispered. "He doesn't mean it."

"...Kage..."

"Where's Natsu?!"

"Happy's not here either!"

Noell snapped her attention to Erza "I think I have a feeling.."

* * *

><p>Noell, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Viola, Kage, and Marlow were all inside of the magic mobile speeding off in the direction Natsu had gone. Noell was huddle in a corner and willing herself not to throw up. Viola was sat next to her and was rubbing her back in small circles fighting back laughs.<p>

"After all these years you still have motion sickness? I thought you would have out grown it."

"Shut up!" Noell groaned - almost losing it there. "Make it stoooop!" She groaned and hung her head out the window.

"How do you get from place to place?"

"With Marlow."

"Wait," She blinked "So flying doesn't make you sick?"

"Don't...be...ridiculous...Marlow's...not...a...vehicle...blegh..."

"That's..not what I meant but okay."

"So tell me..why are you taking me with you?'

Everyone turned to Kageyama.

"Because you obviously need a doctor and since everyone in town left you're going to have to see one in Clover. Try and show some gratitude." Lucy answered.

"I don't understand.." Kageyama spoke "Why are you helping me? We're enemies. Oh wait, I get it. You're taking me hostage so you can try and make a deal wit Erigor. Well forget it. He could care less about me or any of his men.."

"Kageyama.." Viola frowned

"Jeez lighten up dude." Lucy grimly said

"You wanna die we can make that happen."

"Gray...chill...out..." Noell groaned

Gray sighed. "There's a whole lot more to this world than life and death, ya now? You should try to look for the positive. You and your Eisenwald pals."

"I once knew someone very similar to Erigor.." Noell whispered, forcing her sickness down. "He fooled me into thinking he was a good person but really, he was a manipulative bastard." Her eyes flashed to Viola's "He used me to do his dirty work and I never batted an eye..but I eventually realized what I was doing was wrong. I left the darkness behind me and sought out the light." Noell chuckled softly and smiled "I can't change my past but I can make up for them in the future."

"What's your point?" He scoffed

She could feel the eyes of everyone on her and she knew that Erza was most likely listening in. Noell sighed deeply. "I was once in a dark guild."

Gasps.

"Perhaps you've heard of them? Does Sacred Heart ring a bell?"

"Sacred Heart?" Lucy gasped "I've heard of them before. They were known for their ruthless nature and dark deeds..but I can't imagine you as a member.."

"It's not something I'm proud of." She sighed. "Honestly," Noell sat up slightly "When I first joined I had no idea Sacred Heart was a dark guild. Hell, I didn't even know what a guild was. I did know that I trusted Lucien."

"Lucien? As in Lucien Reyes? He was one of the most wanted criminals in all of Fiore. You trusted that guy?" Lucy was shocked.

"Lucien was a very manipulative man and could make you believe just about whatever."

"How did you even meet him?" Gray -thoroughly interested- questioned

Noell thought back to the day when she met Lucien; Battered and scared, so helpless looking. "Later." She mumbled and stuck her head back out the window.

Just as things were settling down the magic mobile suddenly hit a bump and everyone was sent flying out of their seats! Lucy smacked Kageyama in the face with her butt, Viola toppled over onto the ground, and Gray had to grab Noell so she wouldn't fall out of the car.

"Bleergghh.."

"H-hey! You better not get sick on me!" Gray yelled. Noell was in his lap and he had an arm around her waist. The Ice Slayer was slumped over and mumbling incoherent words.

"I'm so sorrry!" Lucy apologized frantically

"Could your butt be any bigger?!"

"Gaah! Sexual harassment! Kill him Gray! He said I have a big butt and your not going to let him get away with that are you?!"

"Jeez so much for trying to have a serious moment.." Gray rolled his eyes and moved the Ice Slayer into the seat across from him. Noell moaned and slumped over in her seat. He smirked; It was kinda cute, in a weird way.

"Are we there yet?.."

"Just hang in there Noell. We'll be there soon. In the meantime we are going to have to put our trust in Natsu."

"Blerghhhh Kill me now!"

* * *

><p><em>This is later than I promised and I'm sorry :( Anyways, going to start working on the movie spin off in a few days! Have I mentioned that Gray looks really good in it? Probably, lol. <em>

_Let me know what you think! Personally, I don't think it's the greatest. I wish I could be one of those writers who's able to get super detailed but I'll take what I can get I guess. Practice makes perfect, right?_


	11. The Strongest Team

You know those carnival rides that go round and round and round and freaking round? That's how Noell's stomach felt at the moment. It was like she was stuck on one of those spinning death traps; Her knees knocked, sweat dripped down her neck, and she had to keep forcing the vomit that wanted to snake up her throat down. The magic mobile soon came to a lurching stop and Noell was tossed from her seat, smacking her head against the cold floor.

"Just kill me already!" She moaned pitifully. The others probably thought she was pathetic! She fought all kinds of people but her greatest enemy was none other than her very own motion sickness. It's odd, she never had it as a child, only in her later years.

"Watch out or she may barf on you!" Marlow giggled - giving Noell a snarky grin. She would let the fleabag have his laughs for now.

The dragon slayers knees bucked as she stepped out of the magic vehicle. "Whoa!" She yelled out and tumbled backwards. A certain ice-make wizard was quick on his feet; Smoothly, he veered around and caught the slipping mage in his arms and carefully steadied her back onto her feet.

Noell's face turned seven different shades of red and her heart thumped wildly against her rib cage. _"No. Please. Not again." _Were the only words the Noell's brain seemed to process. It was an all too familiar feeling that bubbled in her stomach and made her want to crawl into a dark corner and never come out.

This feeling disgusted her.

"You okay? And here I thought Natsu has it bad." Gray chuckled. Noell analyzed him thoroughly - there was something about him that was so unusually familiar to her, come to think about it, even his scent smelt recognizable - a bit vague but it was there. How could that be? They had never met before.

"Noell?"

Her eyes blue eyes snapped to his and immediately retracted to the ground. "I'm fine." She mumbled and walked away. It was just a little touch and yet it felt as if flames had ignited within her and that the world around her had stopped, leaving just the two of them.

_"Pull yourself together. He stopped you from making a fool of yourself - that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you really want to go through this again? Over someone you've known for such a short time? Don't be ridiculous. You know better Noell. The only thing that matters right now is the Guild Masters. Focus."_

Noell straightened herself out and marched over to Natsu who was brimming with pride over his victory with Erigor. She smiled and at him and mumbled a congratulations.

"I'm proud of you." Erza smiled gently. The redhead had a shoulder slung around Lucy seeing as she had used up too much magical energy on magic mobile.

"Are you alright Erza?" Noell asked with deep concern. Even if she hadn't known the Fairy Tail crew for very long she cared deeply for them. "We tried to warn you." She frowned "You've used up a lot of magic energy. Hell, I'm surprised you're even standing right now."

The redhead lightly laughed with exhaustion clear in her voice. "I'm fine Noell. You mustn't concern yourself with me. "

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy."

Noell couldn't help the smile that twisted on her lips, the jealousy in Gray's voice was too cute, and the fact that it got Natsu so worked up only made her smile harder. In a way, those two were like brothers. Noell sighed deeply.

_"Nicholai...where the hell are you?"_

"I never said that!" Natsu yelled "I took care of him didn't I?"

"I was kinda worried there for a while." Happy admitted timidly

Gray scoffed and like a child receiving a scolding folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever..you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?!" Noell laughed loudly. "You're half naked right now!"

"I am?"

"Noell's right! You don't have room to freaking talk. Hey Lucy give me your clothes!"

"In your dreams!" The blond yelled horrified. Noell practically busted a gut laughing so hard! The ice slayer found herself smiling. It's been years...since she's laughed so hard and smiled so much...joining Sacred Heart was a mistake...but joining Fairy Tail, was a new beginning.

"Do those two remind you of anyone?" Viola snickered and she stood next to her friend

Noell smirked. "They're like you and I when we were kids. We were always at each others throats but at the end of the day we had each others back."

"Kinda like those two?" She pointed at Natsu and Gray

"Yea. Just like those morons. So wait, does that make me Gray then? Guess I better start taking my clothes off at random." Noell chuckled.

"Something tells me ice boy wouldn't mind too much." Viola winked

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!"

"She likes him!" Marlow who had decided to make an appearance sing "Noell and Tray sitting in a tree!"

"His name is Gray." She pouted

Erza now able to stand on her own walked over to Natsu and patted him on the back "Good job Natsu. Thanks to you all the Guild Masters will be safe now." There was a smile on her face and relief in her voice. Noell could see clearly how much she cared for Fairy Tail's Master. Did they all feel that way? She had heard once that Guild Masters were kinda like parents to their members. Was Master Makarov a father figure to them? She could see it.

"While we are here I think we should stop by the Guild Masters conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute."

Noell nodded. "Good idea. We're pretty close to Clover so it shouldn't take us that-"

Her sentence was cut short as the magic mobile they had previously been occupying sped past them. Her eyes narrowed on the black haired boy and the flute clutched in his shadowy grasps. "Kageyama." She spit bitterly.

"Kage!" Erza screamed

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gray yelled furiously

"Lullabies mine now! You shouldn't have let your guard down flies! Hahahaha!"

Noell's fists knotted as she watched Kageyama speed off toward Clover. "That bastard!" she hissed venomously. Her eyes then fel on Viola who stood in absolute shock with utter betrayal written on her face. It saddened Noell deeply.

"THAT JERK!"

"This is how he pays us back after saving his life!?"

"After him!"

* * *

><p>"Crap! Are we too late?!"<p>

Both Master Makarov and Kageyama stood at the bottom of the hill they were on. Master Makarov was waiting patiently for Kageyama to play his flute but he seemed to be in a trance. Was he having second thoughts? Noell hoped so. She didn't have a problem beating his face in - it was Violetta she was worried about, it was obvious she cared for Kageyama whether it be romantic or friendly, she was very close to him.

_"Ssshh we're just about to get to the good part."_

At the sound of a new voice and the heavy smell of perfume Noell cranked her head around and her jaw dropped in utter horror. Standing before her was a man/woman/it/thing/fatbaldingcreature/ wearing a low cut pink tank top, purple and pink shorts, and a pair of white wings strapped to it's back. Not to mention it was wearing a pound of make up.

"What is that thing?!" Viola and Noell yelled in horror as they hid behind Erza. Tentatively they each poked a head out and watched the creature saunter it's way over to Gray and Natsu who were scared beyond their wits.

"Who is that guy?!" Lucy yelled ducking behind Erza.

Viola and Noell's eyes tripled "THAT'S A MAN?!" They both screamed fearfully.

"That's Master Bob." Erza answered completely unfazed.

"Wait, the Master of Blue Pegasus? B-b-b-ut! Everyone in that guild is supposed to be hot! Sorcerer Weekly never said anything about fat drag queens!" Viola yelled in astonishment.

Noell forced her eyes away from Bob with little struggle. She gasped as Kageyama pressed the flute to his lips. "We have to stop him!"

"Oh no!" Erza gasped, Noell was surprised she wasn't down their pounding his face in yet!

"Can you guys keep it down over there? We're just about to get to the good part." Said a man with blond hair and spiked red collar. He was kinda weird but nowhere near as weird as Master Bob the cross dressing fairy.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy yelled

"That's their Master, Goldmine." Erza again said not seeming to be fazed.

_"Well?"_

Again Noell directed her attention to Master Makarov and Kageyama. Did the Master know about the flute? He seemed awfully calm, especially since he was staring death in the eyes. Even from where she stood Noell could see it - the doubt and confusion in Kageyama's eye and could sense the fear that radiated from him.

The Master sighed and began to speak. "Nothing is going to change." Makarov spoke directly "You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reasons guilds even exist, and there why we have friends"

"When we are surrounded by allies it's easier to stay positive about the of it this way; If we are clumsy than we may stumbled and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future, we can continue marching forward. Our inner strengths emerges on it's own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the wind. Kageyama dropped to his knees in surrender and the flute rolled away. Noell couldn't help the feeling of pride and happiness that swelled inside of her. It was finally over. The Masters were safe and Kageyama was turning a new leaf.

Noell, Erza, Natsu, Gray, lucy, Happy, and Marlow all ran to greet the Master and congratulate him. Though he seemed surprised by their sudden guest appearance. Viola on the other hand chose to comfort Kageyama.

"Master! You stopped him!" Erza yelled out joyously

"Good job gramps!" Gray cheered the Master on

"What? how did you kids end up in Clover?!" He asked completely baffled.

"Master Makarov," Erza cradled(Crushed) Makarov to her chest, "Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears!" Erza crying? Noell found that hard to believe.

"Well it looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one."

"Does that happened a lot?" Noell asked Gray

"More so than we'd like to admit."

It had seemed like the worst was over and they could finally put Lullaby behind them and go back home. It seemed as though Lullaby had others plan. Suddenly the flutes eyes glew purple and ominous voice that sounded both male and female broke free of it.

_**"HAHAHA! I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics."**_

A magic circle arose in the sky; It was the biggest one Noell had ever seen! It was purple in color and purple lightning crackled from it and a dark purple haze danced around the area.

_**"I can no longer hold back. I shall come forth and devour you myself. I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"**_

Everything was bathed in a purple light as Lullaby made it's terrifying reveal. What was once the flute was a now a giant monster made from wood with three glowing purple eyes. It reminded Noell of a monster from a children's book her mother read to her as a girl.

"It's so big!" Lucy yelled. Noell wasn't sure if it was from shock of fright but either seemed acceptable at the moment.

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy said sarcastically

"What is that thing?!" Kage asked in horror "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"We're in a pickle." Bob said with hand to his mouth. Even though there was a giant tree monster in front of her, Master Bob was far more scary to Noell.

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref."

"Zeref? You mean the Black Wizard? That Zeref?" Noell asked Goldmine who nodded. "This is bad.."

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked

"That's what Lullabies true form looks like. It's forbidden black magic; Living Magic, Zeref's specialty."

* * *

><p>Noell wondered how Goldmine and Bob could be so calm about the situation. If Lullaby really was created from Zeref then it had to be really strong! How the hell were they supposed to beat it? This was looking hopeless for them.<p>

_"Are you giving up before you even try Noell?"_

_"No, but what chance do we have? I remember the stories you told me about Zeref. Lullaby is probably super strong."_

_"And you aren't?"_

_"Well..no..yes? I don't know!"_

_"Do you remember what I taught you, little one?"_

_"Strength doesn't come from power..it comes from will and heart."_

_"And?"_

_"If there is no struggle then there is no strength. I know, I know..."_

_"You aren't alone child. Look around you, you are surrounded by friends. Remember; There is unity in strength. When you and your comrades band together there isn't anything you can't accomplish. Lullaby is a stepping stone on your journey that you need to cross. I have faith in you my dearest Noell. You can do this."_

_"Thank you...Aneria."_

* * *

><p>Noell smiled as her focus returned to the battle at hand. In the times of her conscious would take on the voice of Aneria and give her the strength to carry on. It was a coping mechanism she had come up with many years ago, and it has since gotten her through many thought situations.<p>

_"I wont give up Aneria! I'm going to get stronger and I'm going to find you! And then, we're going to help Natsu find Igneel."_

_**"I have no need for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a wizards soul and I will consume all of yours!"**_

Noell scoffed as the army ran away. "Useless as always."

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!" Natsu yelled pumped up for a fight.

"Ready?" Erza asked the three as she drew her swords.

"Oh yea!" Was the response of Gray, Noell, and Natsu.

Erza was quick to requip into her "The Knight" armor and set to work on slashing and hacking the monster. Gray attacked with his ice-make lance and Natsu his Fire Dragon Iron Fist, which Noell had stopped to admire. Despite her affinity to ice type magic she couldn't help but admire it's beauty.

"My turn!"

Noell leaped into the air as silver magic circles appeared on the palms of her hands. "Ice Dragon Frozen Bombs!" Noell twisted in the air and hurled the icy bombs at Lullaby, the icy spheres stuck to it's skin before exploding into an icy blast.

Lullaby roared and shook it's self free of of the ice. _**"You're making me angry!" **_It seethed at them and lashed out.

Noell did a flip and landed back beside Gray. Her eyes narrowed on the demon. She scanned the wood demon fro any signs of weakness but didn't come up with anything.

"What's it doing now?"

Her eyes widened as Lullaby swallowed the magic circle. The plant life around them began to die and Noell panicked a little. It was going to play its song! Now what do they do? They had to take it out quick.

_**"Just one note and your souls will be mine!"**_

However the only sounds that came from Lullaby were wheezes. Noell couldn't help but smirk, their attacks must have punched some holes in it.

_**"I don't undestand! Why can't I play my melody of death?!"**_

"Noell get behind me!"

"What why?"

"Just do it!"

Noell was confused by Gray's orders but did as the ice-make wizard suggested. Noell slid behind him and waited impatiently for him to do whatever it was he wanted to do. It was then that she noticed Lullaby preparing to attack; She understood now.

"Ice-make Shield!"

Noell marveled at the icy shield! It was absolutely perfect. "Incredible!" She applauded. _"But why did he want me to get behind it so badly?..huh?"_ Noell peaked around the shield and gasped at the fiery wall. She turned to Gray who was grinning.

"I couldn't stand by and let you melt could I?"

"I, well, thank you?"

_**"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"**_

Noell rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired of all it's trash talking. We need to end this but in order to that I'm going to need a serious power boost." Noell sprinted over to Gray's shield and smiled "Mind if I grab a bite?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks!" Noell, a bit greedily, took a giant bite from the ice and chewed it down. She shivered not from cold but from delight as the ie slithered down her throat. _"Hn, it tastes sweet." _Noell shook away the distracting thoughts just as Natsu had swallowed the fire. Deeming is safe enough she ran from behind the shield and prepared to attack.

_**"Your not human! Your a monster!"**_

"Oh like you can talk!" Natsu yelled as he ran up Lullaby

_**"Stop climbing me!"**_

Erza had requipped into a new armor called "Blackwing" that apparently increased her attacking power. The redhead flew into the sky and slashed Lullaby across the face. "Ice-Make Saucer!" Gray called out his attack. The spinning disk raced towards Lullaby and cut trough it like a buzzsaw.

Noell took this opportunity to attack. "Ice Dragon Roar!" She yelled. The funnel of ice and snow cut through Lullaby's middle leaving it hollow and weak.

"Natsu!"

"Salamander!"

"Now!"

Erza, Noell, and Gray all yelled out to Natsu. "I got this!" The fire mage declared and smacked his fists together "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left! Put the two together and this is what you get!" Natsu slammed his fists together and created a massive ball of fire "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" He screamed, hurdling the flaming ball at Lullaby. The monster let out a fierce cry and burst into magical dust.

"Finally." Noell smiled "He wasn't that tough."

_"I knew you could do it Noell. You have to believe in yourself more. You're a talented wizard, little one."_

"Only because of you, Aneria.."

* * *

><p>"Well done." Master Makarov congratulated the four of them.<p>

"You're amazing~"

"T-thank you.." Noell said still afraid of the fat man

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Goldmine said

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how strong they are! Wow, are all the Fairy Tail wizards as strong as these four?"<p>

Viola smiled, "Noell has always been strong. She has a will like I've never seen before. No matter how tough they were she always gave it her all."

"Hey, Violetta...I'm sorry...for what I said. I didn't mean any of it and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Kageyama..." She sniffled "I forgive you!" Viola cried and latched onto the boy "I'm so thankful you're ok."

"All thanks to a couple of flies."

* * *

><p><em>I cut the chapter a bit because I want to get to the Galuna Island arc! I apologize for the delay. You see, I made the mistake of reading chapter 415 of the Fairy Tail Manga. You can blame it on Hiro Mashima for ripping my freaking heart of my chest! Seriously, that was horrible! I cried forever.<em>

_AND ALL I COULD PICTURE WAS NOELL!_

_If you haven't read it yet then I'm sorry for the minor spoilers lol. Anyways, I'm taking a break on my other Fairy Tail stories for a big and going to work on Dragon of Ice - at least until the Galuna Island arc is finished. Is that okay? It's only until the Galuna Island arc is over._

_Oh, and I don't hate Bob - I actually like his character, lol._

_**:THIS IS IMPORTANT:**_

_I have officially discontinued The Dragon Slayer of Ice. If you want to know why then read my latest update. I'm very sorry to anyone looking forward to the next chapter but I can't force myself to write it anymore._

_I'm sorry._

_With that being said I will still be doing the movie spin off and some cute one shots with Noell and Gray. Which means I need you guys to send me ideas! Have you ever wanted to see something done between Noell and Gray? It can be cute, romantic, sad, sexy (Lemon coming soon ;D) or silly. You send them and I'll write them! As soon as someone gives me a suggestion I'll jot it down. And it doesn't have to be just Noell and Gray! Have you ever wanted to see her with someone else? Like Laxus or Natsu or even an OC let me know!_

_I think this will be a fun way to interact with you guys even more! I really like getting you all involved with the story. I know a lot of writers who don't really stay connected with their followers and I don't want to be one of them. So send them in! I really look forward to them!_

_I'm excited! _

_Annnnd another thing! I've been thinking of my own little movie spin off that focuses on Noell and crew. If I do decide to do that it will take a while considering it will longer than your average chapter and I may need to ask some people for help. I haven't thought much on it yet but what do you guys think? It would be something original and different._

_So many things, so many things._


	12. Natsu Devours A Village

_**Warning: **__This chapter is extremely late and rushed. I'm not proud of this chapter. In ym defense though writing this was extremely painful as I really don't care for this filler. I had to force myself to write this chapter. I assure you, the next chapter won't take as long, as I said before I want to get to the Galuna Island arc._

* * *

><p>"Urgh! Jeez! Come on Happy! Don't tell us that you got us lost again! We've been walking for forever and half and we still haven't found Magnolia yet!"<p>

"Blondies having a break down." Marlow mewed

"Why are we following a cat anyway?!"

Web Valley. Of all the places to get lost it had to be web Valley. Why did they let Happy and Marlow lead again? It was hot, incredibly hot. Noell was sweating bullets and she felt as if her body had been lit on fire. This heat wasn't good for her; Heat made her incredibly sick and ate away at her magic, another weakness of hers.

Everyone else didn't seem to notice the heat or particularly care, or they were too hungry to notice. Noell was trailing sluggishly behind them. Her clothes stuck to her skin and her tongue was lolled out of her mouth like a dog. She felt like she was melting. It eventually became too much for her and she had to stop. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were fixated on the ground. If she didn't find a way to cool down soon she would pass out.

"Noell you don't look so good." Marlow frowned "It's the heat, isn't it?"

She nodded not able to form a sentence with her mouth being so dry. Marlow whipped around a glared at the others, "Hey!" He yelled out immediately getting their attention "Noell needs some help!" It upset him that no one had noticed her. They were all so consumed with the thought of food.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked, the authority thick in her voice, "Did something happen?"

"It's the heat! It's making her sick." He mewed sadly "Temperatures higher than normal, even if not by a lot, make her extremely sick and if we don't find a way to cool her down soon she'll pass out!"

"How could I be so foolish? I was so consumed by my own hunger than I didn't notice she was in pain! Someone strike me for my absurdity!"

"We'll pass."

Noell wheezed and collapsed on her knee. Her breathing was extremely heavy and sweat was rolling off her. Her skin was beginning to blister and crack and her vision was growing blurry. Slowly, she raised her head and pleaded to the others with her eyes

"Someone do something!" Lucy yelled

Gray took charge and kneeled before her. "Would some ice do the trick?" He asked and she nodded. "You should have said something." He smiled. The ice-make wizard conjured up a rock of ice and handed it to her, "This should cool you down."

Noell smiled weakly and bit into the ice rock; A smile lit her face. She's eaten a lot of ice in her life but Gray's, it was sweet, she hadn't noticed ice had different tastes before. "Thank you." She whispered meekly. "Unfortunately," she sighed "It will take some time for me to recover."

"Do you feel well enough to walk?"

"Truthfully? No, I don't. My strength has been drained."

"Then I'll carry you."

"W-what?! Oh my!"

Noell's face reddened as Gray scooped her onto his back. "Better?" He turned slightly at her and smiled.

"Y-yea."

"Cool, if you need anymore ice just ask, okay?"

"Sure."

Lucy was grinning from ear to ear at the two, "Awww!" She cooed "That is so cute!"

"Shut up!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked with a cocked brow. Was there something he should know about?

"Oh nothing~"

"Pfffttt Noell and Gary-"

"My name is Gray!" "His name is Gray!"

"Oh..Noell and Gray sitting in a tree-"

"SHUT UP CAT!"

* * *

><p>"Man I want some food." Natsu whined.<p>

Everyone was hungry and cranky - all except Noell who had passed out on Gray's back. She was snuggled into his neck and snoring lightly. The heat had warn her out and ate up most her magic so the only way to recover was through rest.

"We all do! Talking about it just makes us hungrier!" Gray argued

"I can't help it if I'm hungry jerk!"

"No but you can stop running your can't you?!"

"Oh boy." Marlow sighed as the two went toe to toe. "Stop fighting! You'll wake up Noell."

"That's enough!" The Master yelled. Marlow smirked; They were gonna get it. "We need some fooood."

"Yea we know!"

"These people are hopeless." Marlow sighed

"Enough." Erza ordered

_**~Grumble~**_

"Your stomachs trying to tell you something. Isn't it?" Natsu asked

"No it's not. You hearing things." If Erza was embarrassed Marlow couldn't tell.

"Uhh..yea..real convincing Erza."

_"AAAAHHH!"_

Marlow glared at Happy "Keep it down!"

"What's you all excited?" Natsu asked the overly happy cat

"Down there! Look Natsu, look!" Happy pointed down in a ravine where blue and yellow fish with wings were flying "Those are wing fish! There a legendary delicacy and there super yummy from what I hear! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Hahaha!"

"He's lost his mind." Marlow sighed

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to do it this time! I know it. Ready?"<em>

_"Go for it kiddo."_

_"She isn't going to be able to do it. This is a waste of time."_

_**Smack!**_

_"Ow! What the heck?!"_

_"That was rude, now pay attention or you'll get another one. Go ahead, Noell."_

_Noell grins and gets into a fighting stance. "Okay! Ice-Make...Shield!" She yells and casts her spell. A perfect shield shaped like a snowflake appears. Noell's eyes double and a smile over takes her face. "Yes I did it! In your face Lyon! Did you see it Ur?!"_

_"Well done. I'm proud of you for not giving up Noell."_

_"Giving up is for cowards, and I'm no coward! I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger. I have to, I have to find her!"_

* * *

><p>Noell groaned and found herself in a sitting position. "What happened?" She whispered. By the looks it they were still in Web Valley, unfortunately. "That dream..why? I haven't dreamed about Ur since she died. Wait, where is everyone?"<p>

"Fishing for wing fish."

"Marlow." Noell smiled "Wing fish huh? They're in for one nasty surprise. I'm guess you didn't tell them?" She smirked knowingly.

"It might have slipped my mind."

Noell laughed "You little jerk!"

"It's what they get! How are you feeling by the way?"

"Much better, all thanks to Gray." Noell smiled at the ice-make wizard who was trying and failing to reel in a fish. "I think they're going to be there a while."

"Serves them right!"

"Marlow," she frowned "They didn't know. If I can forgive them can't you?"

"No!"

Noell rolled her eyes and carefully got to her feet. "I think I'm good." She smiled, the rest must have done her some good, otherwise she would be on her face right now. "I had the craziest dream though."

"About Ur?"

"How did you know that?"

"You were whispering her name." He frowned "And crying."

"It just felt so real..."

Marlow frowned and flew on top of her head, "You still blame yourself don't you?"

"..."

"Let it go, Noell. There isn't anything you could have done."

"I know.."

* * *

><p>"All that work and you only got one fish!?" Marlow yelled "You guys are useless."<p>

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled over her rumbling tummy

"Go ahead and eat it Happy." Natsu said, hungry and annoyed.

"But that wouldn't fair to you guys would it?"

"It's way to small to split up. If we had a bite we'd just want more." Gray said sounding a lot like Natsu.

"Hurry up and eat it before we change our minds!"

"Okay! Don't mind if I do!"

Happy seemed a little too happy to be the only one eating, the cat stuffed half of the fish in his mouth in one bite! "Wanna bite Marlow?" He asked with a mouthful.

"No thanks.."

"Suite yourself!"

As Happy finished the face a disgusted look came over his face "Gross!" he yelled, spitting the wing fish out.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lucy yelled

Noell laughed, "Wing fish are one of the gnarliest tasting things to exist. We know, Marlow and I ate a lot of them on our travels, they're everywhere."

"Hey you're up! Feeling any better?"

"Thanks to you." She smiled at Gray "Thanks, again."

"Anytime."

"Noell and Ray-"

"It's Gray!"

* * *

><p>"I hate to say it but.."<p>

"All that fishing.."

"Made me hungrier.."

Noell rolled her eyes at Natsu, Gray, and Makarov. They were acting like babies! "You guys don't know real hunger until you've gone days without. Then, cry to me." She scoffed "Suck it up. You're acting like a bunch of babies."

"We're so hungry!" Natsu moaned

"I wish Viola were here." Noell pouted "At least she wouldn't be talking about food."

After defeating Lullaby Kage had been arrested and Viola had gone back to Eisenwald to leave once and for all. She had promised that she would join Fairy Tail though, and Noell couldn't wait. There were many lost years between the two and that she couldn't wait to make up.

"A village!"

"Houses!"

Noell snapped from her thoughts to see what Erza and Gray were rambling on about. Sure enough, just a little ahead was village, but something didn't feel right about it. What would a village being doing all the way out here? It seemed like awkward place to live.

"Hey guys-"

"FOOD!"

The mages all charged forward like a herd of angry stampede. Noell rolled her eyes, "Idiots. Come on Marlow, we better stop them before they destroy the village..or eat it."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>"There's no one here."<p>

"Way to state the obvious Gray. I new something was fishy here." Noell frowned "I don't like the feel of this place."

"It does seem awfully quiet doesn't it?"

Noell nodded at Lucy's words, "This place gives me a weird feeling."

"Maybe their taking an afternoon nap or something?"

"Really Natsu? The whole town? That's a little far fetched." Noell rolled her eyes, the hunger must be affecting their brains

"We're starving out here! Somebody cook us dinner!"

"Happy that's rude!" Noell scolded

"Well it's either that or they all got drunk and passed out." Makrov said

"I think that's only our guild." Noell chuckled

"We do love our spirits, don't we?"

"You guys can hang out here all day if you want but I'm going to find a kitchen to raid!"

"Shame on you for even thinking about robbing this place Natsu!"

Noell sighed as Natsu and Gray ran off. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. The fact that this place was so desolate unnerved her. With her guard up Noell followed the two to a house that Natsu had rudely barged into. As soon as she stepped in she was overwhelmed with an unnerving feeling. For instance; Fresh food on the table, but not a soul in town. If that didn't scream of suspicion she didn't know what did.

"I don't like this." Noell hummed "Why would there be fresh food if there's no one here? This smell like a trap to me."

"Who cares? There's food! Good, it still smells fresh! Open wiiiiide!"

"Not so fast." Erza boomed, denying the dragon slayer the roll he was so eagerly ready to eat.

Noell smacked the roll from his hand and gave him a crack on the back of the head. "Is there even anything up here?!" She yelled, knocking on his head for emphasis.

"Ow! Knock it off!"

"Well think with you head and not your stomach flame-brain!"

"What did you say freezer burn?!"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna go?!"

"That's enough!" Erza yelled and smacked their heads against each other. Noell and Natsu whined, rubbing their soar heads. Tears pricked Noell's eyes as she glared at the redhead. She made a mental note to not get on the redhead bad side - ever again.

"Anyways," Erza folded her arms over her chest, "There's something strange here."

"Glad I'm not the only one who's noticed." Noell sighed, at least Erza was using her brain.

"She's right." Gray nodded towards the redhead "Who would leave a table full of food just sitting here? And if somebody cooked this, then where the heck are they now?

Noell furrowed her brows and sniffed the air. "I can't pick up on their scents. It's like a ghost town here.." She whispered.

"Who cares? Anyway, ready to dig in Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Natsu!" Erza warned threateningly, she wasn't having any of the fire mages shenanigans.

"Y-yes Ma'am?!"

Noell frowned and slapped the bread from his hands, "This place reeks of suspicion. How can you even think about eating that? For all you know it could be laced with poison or something." The fire mage glared at her and childishly turned his nose up.

"Smelled just fine to me."

"Tsk," Her eyes twitched, "You're such an idiot."

"Oh yea? You wanna fight Popsicle brains?!"

"You challenging me hothead?!"

"What are you going to do about it?!"

Noell and Natsu were shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed and eyes locked in a heated glare, a fiery aura of their respective element surrounding them.

"Like you would actually stand a chance against me. Everyone knows fire is stronger than ice."

"You're such a moron, your baby flames couldn't even penetrate my ice!"

"Oh yea?!"

"Yea!"

"That is enough!"

_"WAH!"_

The Dragon Slayers moaned in agony as their heads were bounced off the redheads armor. "Who's there?" Noell groaned, trying to catch the stars the danced around her head.

"If you're two are finished we have important business to attend to. We need to investigate the village. We've held out this long we can-" Erza's words were cut off by her stomach growling. A very subtle blush tinted her cheeks.

"I think your stomach may have other plans." Noell pouted, rubbing the lump on her head.

"Search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible! Don't eat the food in the village, alright? While you all are doing that the Master and I will try to figure out what's goin on."

"Yea, yea I hear ya. Let's go Happy."

"Aye."

Noell tossed the fire slayer a glare who childishly stuck his tongue out at her. It was his fault that Erza clonked her! He was the one who got her all fired up in the first place. "Idiot.." Noell huffed.

"Wait, why mushrooms?"

"Are you really going to question her? Let's just go." Noell sighed pulling Lucy by the arm out of the house and following Natsu and Gray's scents.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, it's like a mushroom paradise!" Surrounded Noell and the other were hundreds of mushrooms of varying shapes, sizes, and colors, but none of them looked appetizing to her. There was something very off about this village, and it probably went the same way for the food too.<p>

"Stupid Erza..how am i supposed to get full on a bunch of mushrooms? That food back there looked really good too."

Noell rolled her eyes. She was sick of Natsu's whining. "And poisonous, probably. Suck is up ya big baby."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Hey look, mushrooms." Gray said hoping to avoid a senseless fight between the two Dragon Slayers.

Natsu's ears perked up and smile lit his face. "I take it back! These look tasty."

"They'll probably kill us." Noell frowned. "Seriously," She sighed "Am I the only one with common sense here?"

"But why mushrooms?" Lucy asked, still not understand Erza's odd request.

Happy seemed to know the answer. "Isn't it obvious Lucy?"

"What?"

"Natsu is going to eat a poisonous mushroom, and then something weird will happen to him!"

"I get it!" Marlow grinned "Kinda like one of those weird cliches right?"

"Exactly!"

Natsu seemed to disagree. "Give me some credit Happy. Do you really think I'd fall for some lame gag like that? No way!" Natsu said with his face stuffed with a variety of mushrooms. Noell couldn't help but feel the cats were spot on with this one.

"Give me some credit Happy do you really think I'd fall for some lame gag like that? No way." Natsu said with a mouthful of different colored mushrooms. Noell had a feeling Happy was spot on with this one. "These mushrooms aren't very big, but if I keep eating a tone of them I'm bound to get full sooner or later.

"These mushrooms aren't very big but if I keep eating a tone of then I'm bound to get full sooner or later."

"Or die." Noell mumbled

"And here comes the set up!" Happy seemed to happy at the possibility of his friend dying.

"Better start picking faster.

"Not you to Gray!" Noell slapped a hand against her forehead "Are Lucy and I the only sane ones here?!"

Happy and Marlow had been right in their predictions. Natsu grabbed at is throat as if he was choking to death. "If you die it serves you right!" The ice slayer smirked.

"Hey Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly, but Noell could see he was fine.

"And here comes the gag!" Marlow and Happy giggled

"That was scary."

"Oh...my...God..." Noell bit her lip to stop the giggle bubbling in her throat "You look so stupid." She whispered, barely able to hold back her laughter.

"I was hoping they'd turn him purple.."

"And I was hoping they'd turn him into a frog.." Happy and Marlow shared disappointed looks.

"That's what you were hoping for?!" Lucy yelled

"Hey, what are you all worked up about?"

Noell lost it. She couldn't help but laugh at Gray! He looked ridiculous with the blue mushroom on his head! And yet, oddly adorable at the same time. "Would you two just look at each other?" Noell laughed loudly. "You look so stupid!"

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

"They deserve this." She smirked

"Agreed." Lucy nodded

"Hahaha there's a mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed, forgetting about his own mushroom.

"Oh yea? Well I bet yours is bigger than mine!"

"They are still talking about mushrooms, right?"

"Marlow!" Noell scolded - fighting back a blush

* * *

><p><em>"You should see yourself, you look so dumb!"<em>

_"Not as dumb as you do!"_

_"This could be really bad! Who cares how you look?!"_

_"Hey droopy eyes what the heck you laughing about huh?"_

_"Me? What are you laughing about shroom head?"_

* * *

><p>Noell had enough of Natsu's and Gray's constant fight back and forth. Highly annoyed she stomped over to them and grabbed them by the ears, smirking as they let out painful cries of protest.<p>

"It's enough! We need to figure out a way to get these mushrooms off you heads, idiots!"

"Your not the boss of us." Natsu huffed

"Yea, we don't have to listen to you."

AN urk mark embedded it's self into her skull. Noell growled and slammed the two's heads together like a couple of coconuts. "I'm running out of patience you two.

_"Okay! Just let go!"_

"Okay!" She grinned and released their now red and swollen ears, "Now, what should we-"

"Guys look! We found a big one!" Marlow and Happy yelled, skipping out of the bushes with a giant brown mushroom.

"Oh man, wow it's huge!"

"Yea we could eat of it for days."

Noell stares and Natsu and Gray incredulously. Had they forgotten what just happened to them? Or were they just really dumb? She was leaning towards the second option.

"How about we hold off on eating anymore of those things today." Lucy said and Noell nodded in agreement. She was happy to see Lucy was at least making sense.

"I agree Lucy." She smiled

_"Yummy!"_

"What the hell did we just say you morons?!" Noell screamed, kicking the mushroom from their paws, but they had already gotten a mouthful. "Spit it out Marlow!" She yelled, squishing the cats cheeks.

"But it taste good.."

"Do you not see those morons over there?!" She pointed at Gray and Natsu "Now spit it out!" It was too late. Marlow's face puffed out and he turned blue. Noell panicked, "Hey! Come on, spit it out! You okay? Answer me damn it!" After a moment Marlow's face returned to normal and a brown mushroom popped up on his head. She sighed, she was angry but relieved. "Don't scare me like that! You know better, Marlow."

"But I was so hungry...and it was so yummy..." He sniffled. Noell hated when he looked at her like that; With those big brown eyes.

"I know," She ruffled the fur of his head, "But," she frowned, "You need to be more careful. It could have made you sick or worse, listen to me for once in a while will ya? I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She smiled and wrapped him in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess that happens to everyone who eats these things huh?" Gray asked, trying to act all cool with a mushroom on his head.<p>

"In all fairness Lucy and I did try to warn you." Noell chuckled "If it makes up for it...it kinda suites you, in an odd, cutesy sort of way."

"Are you saying I'm cute?" He smirked cockily

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up Marlow!"

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Noell asked. It sounded like some kind of animal growling and it was coming from the village. "We need to get back!" She yelled at the others, pointing to the village.<p>

"What is that?" Lucy asked

"Whoa," Noell gasped, "Your mushrooms are glowing!" As she said this the mushrooms suddenly shrank and fell from their head. "I don't like this feeling. Let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>They had all rushed back to the village just in time to see the ground and houses glowing an eerie red. The houses began to warp and change size. Noell took a step back and narrowed her eyes, "I knew there was something wrong here."<p>

"Whoa what's with this place?" Natus asked also taking a step back

"Why is everything moving?!" Lucy's hands were cupping her cheeks and there was terror in her voice.

"It looks like the houses are having a dance party huh?"

"I think you're missing the point here."

* * *

><p><em>"This is bad..there's a powerful magic building in the air. If these idiots would have only listened to me sooner! I knew something shady was going on here."<em>

_"Remain calm, little one. You're letting your emotions get the best of you."_

_"Yea, stay calm, got it. "_

_"Have trust in yourself and your comrades. I believe in you little one."_

_"Thanks, Aneria...you know...sometimes you sound so real...I wish you were..."_

* * *

><p>"Noell come on!"<p>

"Huh what's going on?" She asked as Gray pulled tugged at her hand.

"Gramps said we need to get to high ground! Move it will ya?"

"Ok bossy pants! Sheesh!"

* * *

><p>They ran onto a cliff that hung over the village. Noell's eyes widened as the village began to reform it's self into that of gray serpents that had been summoned by a red magic circle.<p>

"Now I see," Erza narrowed her eyes "It was a magic circle."

"That's right, those line we seen in the village were carved into the ground to form a massive magic circle." Master spoke "A circle that was banned many years ago. It's a form of sealing magic that is known as Alive."

"Alive? What does it do?" Noell asked

"See for yourself." He pointed down at the serpentine. "It had the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures. It seems the villagers cast the spell, only to be eaten by the very monster they brought to life."

"But why would they use magic that's been banned?" Lucy asked.

"I think I know.." It seemed obvious to Noell at this point. There was only one type of guild that would break the rules and use a forbidden magic.

"This village...was home to a dark guild."

Noell scoffed, "Figures."

"While investigating I came across a collection of magic tolls tucked away in a shed. Upon closer inspected I realized they were tools used to practice Black Magic."

"And knowing how reckless Dark Guilds can be they probably thought up some kind of plan, and wound up getting burned in the process, but there's one thing we should be grateful for.."

"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be they probably thought up some kind of plan and wound up getting burned in the process but, there's one thing we should be grateful for.."

"Oh yea? And what's that?" Noell asked, slightly afraid of what was brewing in the Master's head.

"The Dark Guilds mischief brought these creatures to life and most living creatures can be turned into...food!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Noell screamed. The thought of those things going anywhere near her mouth made Noell want to puke. "You kidding me old man!? That's disgusting!"

"That smirk makes your nakedness creepier, Gray!" She heard Lucy yelling. She was happy the blond was on her side with all of this.

Noell whipped around just in time to see Erza racing down the mountain with her swords drawn. "Erza too?!" She gasped. "You all have lost your mind!"

* * *

><p>"This is stupid.." Noell mumbled as she stared into the eyes of one of the serpentine. It was drooling nasty green goo, not to mention it's mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. "This is absolutely disgusting. I refuse to eat this thing."<p>

"You don't have to but I'm starving! So get to it!"

Noell rolled her eyes and charged at the beast, "Ice-Make Long Sword!" With her sword in tow Noell charged at the serpent. "Die ya bastard!" She yelled and jumped into the air. Noell swung her sword and slashed the monster in half. She flipped backwards and landed next to Marlow who was drooling at the thought of food

"Well, now what?" She asked boredly

"We cook it!"

"Cook it?..I am ice wizard you idiot! How the hell do you expect me to cook this thing?"

"You don't have to be such a grouch."

"Sorry." She rolled eyes at the pouty cat "Look," she sighed "Just eat it raw! You're a cat, it shouldn't bother you."

"What about you?"

"I'll pass."

"Suite yourself!"

Noell sat back and watched Marlow run at the fallen monster. Marlow ripped a tentacle from it and waved it at Noell who cringed inwardly. Teasingly, he bit down on the monsters limb. Marlow immediately spit the monster out, not bothering to swallow it.

"GROSS!" He yelled and swiped at his tongue

"Told you." She teased in a sing song voice "Did you really expect it to taste good?"

"Still not as bad as wing fish.."

"Come on, let's get back to the Master. I'm sure the others have figured it out by now."

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking Gramps?! We can't eat this nasty stuff!" Natsu yelled, flailing his arms in emphasis.<p>

"You trying to kill us you old geezer?!" Gray yelled.

Noell could only grin as the other chewed out the Master; In fairness, she and Lucy warned them, though Erza had conned the blond into eating some.

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

"Look out!"

Noell scoffed as the monsters surrounded them. "Oh great! There's even more this time! They're probably upset that you guys ate their freaking friends! No one ever listens to me!"

"Will you quit complaining already? Sheesh, we get it."

"Obviously you don't, Natsu."

"Whatever! I'm going to blow them to pieces. Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Show off." Noell mumbled as the fire mage attacked the monsters. "Ice Dragon Blizzard Fists!" Noell yelled and smashed trough one of the monsters. Everyone began to fight but no matter how hard they though more and more appeared. "There's no end to them!" Noell hissed.

"Great, what's happening now?!" Lucy yelled

The area around them began to glow red as a magic circled appeared beneath them, infested with even more of the disgusting monsters.

"A magic circle!"

_"What the hell is going on with this place?!"_

"Run for it!" She heard Erza yell but it was already too late. The ground beneath them gave out and they were sent spiraling towards the monsters. Noell closed her eyes and hugged Marlow close to her. She never imagined once that her death would be caused by a bunch of ugly snakes.

This is what they get for eating their friends.

* * *

><p>"Ughh I'm starving, like, for real!"<p>

"I can't walk another step you guys."

"Well good thing you have wings unlike the rest of us you show off."

"Would you three shut the hell up?!" Noell barked at Natsu, Happy, and Gray. "What the hell just happened?"

"Um Master?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not satisfied with your explanation, sir."

"That so?"

Noell droned in and out of Erza and Master Makarov's conversation. The whole ordeal was bizzare; Master Makarov was somehow able to save them, free the dark guild from the take-over spell, and destroy the magic circle before it flattened the village and everyone in it.

"I'll tell you someday but what matters now is.."

_"WE'RE STILL HUNGRY!"_

Noell growled at pulled at her hair, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY?!" She yelled to the heavens. "I wish I would have never woken up.."

* * *

><p><em>IT'S DONE! FINALLY! I HATE THIS FILLER!<em>

_Continuing on..._

_**This isn't my average end note...**_

_Everyone stop what you're doing! You know my friend __**Saralei? **__Author of __**A Tail of Three Fairies**__? She just posted another story, yea you heard me. It's called __**A Tail of Tales**__ and she's accepting oc's for it. So go read, read it before you submit an OC! Don't be one of those people. It's really good! She's a lot better than me at making stories and she deserves all the follows and favorites! So go read it! I promise you won't regret. Saralei is a very kind person and I'm sure she'll appreciate your reviews and feedback. _

_I consider Saralei a very good friend of mine on here and whenever I can help her out I will, because I know she would do the same for me. So please take a minute out of your day and go spread some love to her stories! Her characters are really unique and aren't the same old same old you read on here. I can promise you won't regret reading them._

_So go, go, go! _

_Also...__**xMisaka**__...where are you? It's been so long. I miss you friend. There's been no one to point out my mistakes. Come back. _

_**GrayBlueEyedBelle! **__You're always leaving me kind reviews, and most of the time they make me smile and brighten my day, so thank you for that! Everytime I read your messages I end up smiling like a loon. So thank you, friend! _

_**KnightWriterRLK:**__ It's been a while but I remember you were one of the very first to review. _

_**I see you see:**__ Your messages are always very sweet! It's always a pleasure hearing from you. That goes for you too, Knight!_

_If there's anybody I missed I'm truly sorry. I want you all to know that I very much appreciate all the kindness you have showed me and the help you have provided. Honestly, you all make my day a whole lot better. Life at home isn't the greatest; My family is always arguing with one another, and there's never really a moments peace, but then I come on here and I'm greeted with kind messages and friendly smiles and it makes everything so much better._

_You have all helped me so much. I have made so many wonderful friends on here - and I appreciate each and everyone one of you. I know I probably sound extremely corny right now but I don't care. Thank you all so much. I cannot stress this enough! You are all so patient with me and understanding, and you make the day so much more bearable. _

_It seems I'm in a constant battle with my anxiety, and I constantly force myself to smile and act like everything's okay, but on here; I don't have to do that, because everything is okay. On here I can be myself - I can be happy. I know some of you probably think I'm being an "Attention seeker" but these are things I can't say myself, so writing them is the next best thing. _

_I apologize for the ridiculously long note but I really needed to get that off my chest. Please enjoy the story! I know it's a bit late but I lost motivation to write after the last few chapters of the manga, lol. Fairy Tail hitting me right in the feels._

_Anways thanks for reading this. I don't know, I guess I had that built up for a while now? As always, I appreciate the reviews.  
><em>

_Sorry for wasting your time._


	13. Update: I am super pissed off

Hey everyone! How are you doing today? I thought I'd post an update to let you know that the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I'm working on Dragon of Ice and Between Light and Darkness. I just wanted to let you all know so you didn't freak out! I know some people have been asking when the next chapter will be out. I won't lie that my motivations been pretty low lately but that's mainly do my anxiety. I have gotten back on my medication though :) The only problem is it knocks me out for a few hours, but at least it helps.  
>_<p>

I want to take this time to get something off my chest...

I'm extremely pissed off at **Super Dark Skamory** for ripping off my characters and story. I know since they've deleted it(And have since made a new one..) but I'm still highly upset about it. How pathetic do you have to be to steal someone elses work? So why am I bringing it up again? It's because I just read your story "Tom Slayer of Ice" which is basically a big rip off of Dragon Slayer of Ice. You may have changed your dragons named from Arthia to Tyana, but you're still using Dusk, who is my character.

Not to mention your oc is just a gender bent fuck up of Noell. He has a twin sister he doesn't know about? Jeez, where have I seen that before? If you can't come up with you own plot and characters and you have to rip off others, than you have no business writing. Sorry, but it's true.

Form  
>Name Tom Spader actual last name is disklins<br>Magic ice dragon slayer plus ice maker magic  
>Syblings A twin sister identical<br>Enmys dark guild  
>Dragon Arthia<br>Likes his sister and Dusk  
>Pets Exceed that black named Dusk<br>No traveling friends  
>Life story he was dropped by his paretns one day after he was born raised until he was nine.<p>

Let it be known this was the "Form" they sent me, asking to have their character included in my story as a love rival for Noell. Remind you of anyone? I gave it a look over(Very) annoyed and decided to check out their profile where I seen that had published a story called tom slayer of ice. The fact that I seen Noell's name in the description was already a red flag. Reading this "story" if that's what you can call it since it's basically just run on sentences and poor grammar, I was furious. What they had done was taken MY characters and MY plot and combined it into one giant fucking mess.

I had originally sent them this message:

**"I'm going to be honest here; I don't like the fact you used my characters without my permission. That's very rude. I'm happy that you like the story and that you like my characters but using them without my permission is insulting. It's basically theft. Not to mention you're taking bits and pieces from my story. I work very hard on the story and this is a giant slap in the face. You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you, would you? I work hard on my story and this is is very, very upsetting. Not only that but you also took from Between light and Darkness! It's unoriginal and offensive.**

**You're capable of making you're own story without using someone elses characters. I may seem like I'm being heartless but I am pissed off. You have no idea how much this upsets me! My stories are my stress relievers and now you've only added to that. I might not have cared if you would have asked me but you didn't. That's uncalled for. Make a story using your own characters, not mine.**

**I really, really, really, don't want to have to report you, but at this point I could care less. I'm very hurt. I'm going to ask very nicely that you take my characters out of your story and any or all similarities. This is ridiculous. Arthia, Aneria, are you kidding me? You even ripped of the letters to Aneria. This is plagiarism. The more I read "your" story the angrier I get.**

**I like you Skarmory, you're a very nice person, but this a d*** move. You didn't have permission for this, you've ripped off my story, and greatly upset me."**

* * *

><p>These were some of their responses:<p>

**_Can you also please read my story tom the slayer of ice_**

**_"Before I even read your stroys I had that name after i started to read fairy tail I have been on fan fiction four four months so I am new plus I am 13"_**

**_"And you did give basic two story and i am changing it but I don't know what to do with it also there is no handwritten so don't stress about that"_**

**_Plus I am done with that need more names for stroy but with no stroy can't get others idea not good with coming up with this_**

**_And can you please give me a shout out_**

**_Sorry but it was the first name that pooped into my head when I was writing it sr_**

* * *

><p>Even in their new story can still see pieces from mine, such as the fact their exceed is a black cat named Dusk, the whole twin thing, it's just really sad and pathetic. I'm angry, I'm annoyed, and I'm upset. I sincerely thought you learned your lesson but it's obvious you're never going to.<p>

Do as I ask or else. I'm done playing games with you.

I'm sorry for the foul language but I'm really upset. It may seem like I'm overreacting but that's only BITS AND PIECES of what they did. I literally don't want to post my story in fear of some idiot ripping it off.

I hope you all are having a nicer day than I am. I sincerely do :)

-Brittany


	14. Onwards To Adventure!

"Home sweet home! I didn't think we'd ever get out of Web Valley." Noell sighed as she walked into her apartment and dropped her bag on the ground. "It feels good to be back. Honestly, I never expected our very first job to be that stressful."

"Yea..sure..where is it? Ah!"

"What are you doing?"

Noell spun around and sighed at Marlow who was digging trough the fridge. The cat spun round with a fish in his mouth and his head cocked to the side. "What?" He asked innocently "My tummy needs food!" He pouted and petted his belly.

Noell rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a shower, okay? Afterwords we can head to the guild and see what's going on." Noell gave a wave to the cat and strolled into the bathroom. She took a long, cold shower and afterwards changed into a navy blue and white striped tank top, red skinny jeans, and black ankle high boots. Noell combed her hair and tucked it into a bun and lastly slipped on her mothers necklace.

"Mom...I promise I'm going to find him..." She whispered and twisted the metal charm between her fingers. Shaking the memories away Noell stepped from the bathroom to find Marlow engorging himself on fish. "Really?" She smirked "You're going to get fat."

"Like you're one to talk!"

_"EXCUSE ME?!"_

"You heard me chubby butt!"

Noell pinched her nose in a attempt to calm herself down, and not kill the mouthy cat. "Stay cool Noell." She whispered. "He's just a dumb animal. Anyways, I think we-"

Noell's sentence was cut off at a soft knocking on their door. "Coming!" She yelled and jogged over to it. Opening the door she was surprised to see Emily standing there. "Oh, hey Emily! What's up?"

Emily grinned slyly and shoved a brown crinkly paper in Noell's face. "Check this out!"

"What is this?" Noell asked recovering form her shock "Some kind of job request?"

"You got it! You ever heard of Faymoore?" She asked rocking back and forth on her toes.

Noell shook her head at this.

"Well it's a city north of here. Apparently they're having some trouble with thugs. The Mayor is offering 140,000 jewels to anyone who brings him the leader! Split between us that would be 70,000 jewels each! Enough to cover your rent." She winked.

"I don't know Emily...we just got back..."

"I heard that you guys destroyed the conference hall." She smiled sympathetically. "Destroying stuff is Fairy Tail's specialty."

"Yea no kidding.." Noell rolled her eyes dramatically. "So all we gotta do is beat up a couple of thugs and turn in their leader? That's it? Then I can come home and relax?"

"That's it!" Emily sang in a sing song voice. "It sounded easy and that's why I picked it."

"If its easy why ask me to come along?"

Emily fiddled with the hem of her jacket for all the while avoiding eye contact with Noell. "I-I-I haven't been on a job in a while and on my own I'm not very strong..but I'm no weak either! I just... Emily sighed deeply "Will you please help me?"

Noell couldn't help but laugh at the bashful girl. "Of course!" She smiled genuinely "How could I say no to you?"

"Really?! Oh I'm so glad! Those thugs will be no match against the three of us!"

"Three?"

* * *

><p>"I was wondering when you two were going to show up." Gray smirked as he waited by the train.<p>

Noell rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "What's he doing here?" She asked

"You don't mind if Gray tags along with us, do you Noell?" She smiled playfully "I figured one extra person wouldn't hurt and you guys are kinda on a team right?"

"I don't think so. We've only gone on one mission together."

"But you have to admit that it was pretty fun."

"I wouldn't call fighting a giant wood demon fun."

"You guys are so cute!"

Gray and Noell rolled their eyes and followed Emily onto the train with blushing cheeks. Noell sat down beside Emily and across from Gray, leaning her head against the window as the train slowly began to roll forward. Instantly Noell's stomach lurched and her cheeks turned a sickly green color.

"Is she ok?" Emily asked staring at the moaning girl in a worried fashion.

"She's fine." Gray smirked "Just a bad case of motion sickness."

Emily gasped! "Noell too!? And here I thought Natsu was the only one.."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Noell groaned, hugging her knees to her chest and moaning pitifully into her arms. "I can't..help..it.."

"You poor baby!" Emily frowned and rubbed the snowettes back soothingly. Even though she hated to see her friend suffering she couldn't help but smile at how cute the ice mage looked. "It is kinda adorable though.." she giggled.

"You won't say that when she barfs on you!" Marlow warned

Gray cringed at the thought and leaned back in his seat "So what's this job all about Emily? Something about a mayor?"

"Apparently this group of thugs has been terrorizing the city of Faymoore. The Mayor is offering a reward to anyone who can bring him their leader. Khaos, I think is his name." Emily thug trough her jacket pocked and pulled out a photo "From what I hear he is really bad."

Noell stared at the photo intensely. It was of a tall, slender, pasty guy with tribal tattoo's on his arms and the word "Khaos" tattooed across his chest. He wore a pair of black shade and an open leather jacket and leather pants. A thin scar ran over his nose and another slashed trough his eyebrow.

"Khaos huh? That's a..stupid name." Noell said between gags.

"Yea but he looks pretty tough." The tealette studied the photo "Khaos? Why would someone name their kid that?" Emily asked adorably.

Noell laughed at her, "I think it's just a alias, Emily."

"Oh.."

Noell lurched forward as her stomach started to flip. "How much longer!" She groaned in agony.

"A couple of hours at least. Just hang in there."

"Don't worry!" Marlow smiled "She'll pass out before we get there."

"Shut it flea bag!"

"Chubby butt!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CHUBBY BUTT!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Why are you even looking at my butt?!"

"Because it's as big as a bus!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

Emily giggled at the two and Gray rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lip. This was going to be one hell of a long trip if those two kept arguing like that.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh short chapter I know! Forgive me? :3<em>

_Anyways I wanna try making my own little filler. It's good for extra chapters and developing Noell more. Also, I know Gray and Noell's relationship isn't the best right now but I promise that will change once we hit the Galuna Island arc._

_I need to work on Between Light and Darkness now because that story hasn't gotten any love in a while. Which is sad, because I really like Luna and her story._

_Oh! And I'm going to redo my SAO story at some point :) I really want to watch the anime again, but Dragon of Ice is my main focus at the moment so it might be a while. I also really, really, really, need to start on the move spin off! I honestly don't know why I've been putting it off for so long._

_I'm a mess._

_I also really, really, really, really, want to work on my Naruto story! I have ever since it's ended but haven't found the time for it and that's a bit sad because Naruto was the first anime I ever watched. _

_Then again I really want to make a Digimon story and a Pokemon story too. Oh and Wolfs Rain! But at the same time I just want to stay in bed and watch YouTubers(The Creatures, Markiplier, The Derp Crew..)_

_Ahhh! Just ignore me! Lol. _


End file.
